Shattered Love
by Golden.Starlight
Summary: Yes, it's another school day at Gakuen Alice, but who knew that that was the last time I was going to see my beloved? And what? HE BETRAYED ME? No way. Join Mikan and the gang as love and trust is being tested. What will happen? Who will Mikan believe?
1. Prologue

Writer: Kyoko-tan

Editor: Sakura-chan

Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

From you have I been absent in the spring,  
When proud-pied April, dressed in all his trim,  
Hath put a spirit of youth in everything,  
That heavy Saturn laughed and leaped with him,  
Yet nor the lays of birds, nor the sweet smell  
Of different flowers in odour and in hue,  
Could make me any summer's story tell,  
Or from their proud lap pluck them where they grew.  
Nor did I wonder at the lily's white,  
Nor praise the deep vermilion in the rose;  
They were but sweet, but figures of delight,  
Drawn after you, you pattern of all those.  
Yet seemed it winter still and, you away,  
As with your shadow I with these did play.

_~William Shakespeare, Sonnet 98_

_

* * *

_

_Prologue:

* * *

_

I stopped at the Sakura Tree- a sacred place that held onto the memories of _us_ when we were still kids in the Gakuen Alice Academy. When we thought everything was going to be just fine and that we were going to be with each other forever. The first cut is the deepest, that's what everyone said. I didn't believe them; because I never would have thought that it would happen to me. I just had to learn it the hard way to understand.

"Mikan…" he called out softly. Those words I yearned to hear years ago slipped ever so softly into the cold, winter night air. Now, those words stabbed me again in the wounded heart, reopening it. He grabbed onto my sleeves. "Please, don't run away from me anymore."

I slowly turned to face the man I have once loved or may be still love, not daring to look him in the eyes. Because I know, if I were to look at him, I know I will fall madly in love with him again. Behind my bangs covered my sorrowful brown eyes that used to shine brightly and showed no fear. _Don't Mikan, don't fall for his traps. This very man left your heart broken into pieces. This isn't the time to forgive. He was the reason you're like this!_

"Don't touch me!" I yelled and forcefully slapped his hand away from mine. "You _left_ me; I don't need your pity!"

"You've changed a lot Mikan…" He whispered.

"And so have you." I spat accusingly.

* * *

REVIEWS PLEASE :) This is our first fanfiction, so tell us what you think. Sorry it is so short, but we promise you it'll get longer.


	2. A Powerful Wind Blows

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Writer: Sakura-chan**

**Editor: Kyoko-tan**

**

* * *

**

"N-N-N- NATSUMEE!!!!" I yelled, with a tint of red on my cheeks. Arg, I'm getting tired of this.

"What? You showed them to me, polka-dots." He replied. "Not like it's my fault for seeing your underpants if it's right in front of my face."

I thought of a way to get him back, but I decided against it. I can't believe that we still do this. We're 17, and that means that we're going to graduate Gakuen Alice soon. I can't wait! But right now, we're preparing the decorations for this year's graduates. I have finally told my feelings for Natsume, and in return he confessed to me. We may love each other, but he still acts like the same arrogant jerk that I met seven years ago.

**WHACK! **

"Hey, are listening to me stupid? I said to put the streamers over there, near the stage."

"Sorry Hotaru, I wasn't listening." I said to her, while I rubbed my head where she had hit me with a hard book. She hasn't changed at all either, even though she started dating Ruka. This just shows that love doesn't necessarily change a person.

"It's not that hard to put up balloons and listen at the same time."

"Sorry!"

Also, another thing that hasn't changed is that I'm still the average single star, Natsume is still the special star and Hotaru and Ruka are triple stars. I guess we haven't changed much after all...

OH! But one thing that has changed is that I'm not as naïve in terms of love. I hope. Now that I reminisce about the past, I feel very stupid about not noticing the hints Natsume had shown about how much he loves me.

Now that I think about him, I notice Natsume standing beside me, leaning against the plain, white, the yet to be decorated wall. As usual, he looks bored out of his mind, ignoring everything around him. I used to find that annoying, but I've got used to it over time, and even came to love it.

"Hey, Natsume." I started a conversation with him.

"What polka-dots."

Okay, maybe I'm _still_ not used to it. Breathing in to avoid retaliating, I continued with what I was about to ask.

"Are you okay? I saw you in the hospital this morning."

"…"

"Natsume, tell me." I whispered to him, looking at him intently. I can't believe he is still letting Persona and the other Dangerous Abilities Class members push him around. How long has he been doing the dirty for the school? Before I came to Gakuen Alice! This means that he's been doing it for years, and I've started noticing that with each month, he has been going to the hospital more frequently than the previous.

"I'm fine polka-dots, stop worrying about me." He replied. _Thanks, that totally answers my question. _I thought to myself. "But I think that you should be thinking more about yourself right now."

"Huh?" Now I'm confused. This better not be joke.

"Look up, idiot."

"Huh?" I obeyed his command and gazed up. "WAAA~!!"

"Stupid."

"At least help me get out of this thing!" I cried underneath the carpets of streamer that fell from the top of the stage.

"... No." And I hear Natsume's footsteps fading away, towards where Ruka is helping set up along with all of his animal friends. I can tell, even though I can't see anything. Natsume is best friends with him, and I could hear him going towards the podium, where Ruka is helping set up. I knew _that_, since well, I could SEE before the streamers fell from the rim of the curtains. I'm guessing the people who pinned them on didn't do it properly.

"HEY!! NATSUME!!" I hollered from underneath. And then I felt hands helping me out of the tangled mess. Finally, Natsume has finally come to his senses to help his girlfriend…

"Thanks Na—" Wait, that's not Natsume.

"Oh, it's Mikan."

"TSUBASA-SEMPAI!" I cried.

"Well, that explains who the streamer monster is." I heard a feminine voice.

"MISAKI-SEMPAI!"

I ran and hugged them, completely forgetting about Natsume.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Tsubasa joyfully answered.

Tsubasa and Misaki graduated from Gakuen Alice last year. Occasionally, they visit the Special Abilities class when they're not busy. I heard a rumor that Tsubasa and Misaki are also dating, but I wasn't so sure.

"Umm… are you two dating?" I asked.

"Hmph, NO!" Misaki countered back.

"Wait, I thought—" But before Tsubasa could finish, Misaki dragged him away from me.

"Sorry, going to see the others in Special Abilities class! See you later Mikan!"

I'm in the Special Abilites Class, along with Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-sempai. Natsume is in the Dangerous Abilities class, like I mentioned before. Ruka is in the Predisposition Alice Class, and Hotaru is in the Technology Alice.

"Bye!" I yelled back. As they left the gym, I see Nonoko and Anna approach me.

"Hi!" I greeted them.

"Hi!" They said in unison.

Nonoko and Anna are friends of mine, whom were the first people to say hello to me NICELY when I first came to Gakuen Alice. And since then, I knew that we would be friends for a long time. Even though we don't hang out often, when we needed help on something, we would sometimes ask each other.

"Hey! Can you put the table up onto the stage for us? It's for a play." Nonoko asked.

"Sure!" I reply.

"Thanks~!" Anna replies.

As they went to the other side of the gym to see Yuu, I put the table onto the stage, with help of course. That takes a lot of effort. I ran to Natsume afterwards, remembering what he did to me.

"NATSUME!" I shouted as I ran to him. "YOU IDIOT!!"

"What."

"Thanks for helping me back there." I sarcastically responded.

_Click Clack Click Clack._

"_Oh my gosh, who is that?" someone whispered._

"No problem polka-dots." He replied with again, no expression in his voice.

_Click Clack Click Clack._

"_His choice of clothing is so bad… and look at all of that make-up! So scary!" someone else murmurs to the person beside them._

"Why you little—"

**Clack.**

"Hyuuga Natsume, there is a meeting for the dangerous abilities class. Come with me, immediately." Persona boldly interrupted. That's when I noticed that practically everyone stopped what they were doing and were looking at us, whispering to each other. Most likely wondering why Persona was here, or in their case, "the person who wears a lot of make-up."

"Hn." Natsume responded. "Talk to you later polka-dots." Then he mouthed, "I'll be fine, don't worry idiot."

I look back, stunned as they walked out the gymnasium. Hotaru and Ruka approached me.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Hotaru asked. But I was in too much of a trance-type state to reply back.

I have a very bad feeling that it won't be "fine"; especially since I saw Persona slightly sneer when he turned around with Natsume walking beside him.

* * *

Review please?! :D


	3. The Start of The Storm

Sorry for the delay of chapter 2. We were going to release it earlier, but we never found the time. So to those who were waiting for Shattered Love to update, here you go! xD

~Kyoko-tan

**Kyoko-tan:** Writer

**Sakura-chan:** Editor

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

_Recap of last chapter:_

"Mikan, are you okay?" Hotaru asked. But I was in too much of a trance-type state to reply back.

I have a very bad feeling that it won't be "fine"; especially since I saw Persona slightly sneer when he turned around with Natsume walking beside him.

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

'Something seems wrong. Never once, during my three years in Gakuen Alice had Persona ever feel the need to pull me away from what I am doing during the day. He usually waits until the evening.' I gave a slight glance to Persona.

He opened the door to the dangerous abilities classroom. There near the window, stood the ESP.

"Come here, Natsume." The ESP beckoned me further into the room. "I have a something _special_ for you."

He shifted to his right. There, under the moonlight cast from the window, I saw my unconscious sister and father tied to the chair. Their mouths were covered by a cloth to prevent them to get help. _They said that they would leave them out of this!_ I thought to myself, disbelieving what I saw. My mind was still thinking that any second from now, I would wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Hmmm…. I like the expression on your face, Natsume."

"YOU BASTARD––!" My temper began to flare. My eyes were mirroring the untouchable Flame Alice I possessed. Fireballs surrounded me, ready to attack its prey.

"Now, now. I don't think that is a smart move to play, Kuro-neko."

"SHUT UP––!"

Suddenly, the balls of fire I've created dispersed. The ESP laughed evilly, while Persona held onto Nobara's Alice stone.

"Do your really think you could take me down boy?"

_No…. I won't lose. I am so close now._ Suddenly, I was knocked unconscious from behind. Blackness surrounded me. The last thing I saw was the ESP and Persona looking down on me with a triumphant smirk, as if they won. Through all of this, one cheerful face and voice came into my view. '_Mikan…'_

* * *

I lay awake to the clock ticking on the wall. It was 3:40 in the morning, but I couldn't sleep. Not after seeing Persona sneer and taking my beloved, Natsume with him. I could hardly even finish my dinner, which was an unusual thing. I turned to my side, sighing, wondering if Natsume was dreaming about me– like I do every night.

I got up slowly and took a sleeping pill before I began to wander around the school. Stopping to look up, I noticed where I was- Natsume's room. _Why had I unconsciously walked to his bedroom? It must be because I missed him so much. Since I am here, why don't I go check if he's alright?_

"Natsume?" I called into the room. Walking up to his bed, I noticed it was neatly folded and my boyfriend was no where to be found. I called again, this time slightly louder than the first. "Natsume?"

The silenced answered my call. _Natsume? Where are you at this time of the night?_ The sleeping pill I took earlier began to take its affect and I fell drowsily on top of Natsume's bed.

* * *

"Luna, take Natsume to the dungeon."

"Why me?!" I angrily yelled. It was always me, doing the dirty jobs. Can't they just get someone else to do it?

"So you can have a taste of what it will be like, if you betray me or the ESP. Now, go. Don't question anymore, or else you'll end up with him."

"Yes, Persona."

* * *

My eyes, fluttered open as a warm sun rays filled the bedroom. I opened my eyes, to notice that the bed was still empty. _Natsume didn't even come back to his room?_ I walked back to my room to get ready for school.

As I entered into the classroom, my eyes scanned for Natsume. To my disappointment, I only saw Ruka and Hotaru standing in the corner, in a very deep conversation.

"HOTARUUUUUU!!!!!!!" I yelled happily. Their conversation abruptly stopped. I was greeted by my best friend's invention.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

"Why? What did I do wrong?" I whined from the ground.

"It's because you're acting like an idiot." Apparently, after all these years, my idiotic-ness didn't go away. At least, that's what Hotaru says.

"Have you seen Natsume?" I directed the question to Ruka- Natsume's best friend.

"No, I haven't seen him since yesterday. Why?"

"Nothing." My voice cracked with sadness. For one second I actually thought that Natsume would tell his friend.

"Mikan…" I looked up to see my friends, Nonoko, Anna, Permy and Yuu.

Seeing their worried expression, I asked the first question that came to mind. "What's wrong?"

"It's about Natsume…" Nonoko's voice trailed off. _What about Natsume? Where is he? What's wrong? Did he get injured? _ My mind whirled with many thoughts.

"He ran away." Luna interrupts as she walks into the room, acting all high and mighty.

The room fell silent. The great Natsume has finally left. Oh, how the boys wish that happened and now it has. No more competitions.

"Is that true?" Yuu asked.

_Ran away. No, he wouldn't leave me… not after what we've been through. _I looked at Luna, hoping she was lying. However, in her eyes, there weren't any hints of her lying. They were only reflecting victory. As for what victory, I have no idea.

"It's a lie, he wouldn't. Not Natsume." My eyes went wide, realizing that her words were the truth. It was the only reason why he wasn't in his room yesterday night.

They, including Ruka and Hotaru made their way to me.

"Don't say anything, if it's not true." Hotaru coldly replies to Luna.

"Oh, but it's true. You wouldn't know because your not part of the dangerous class."

My knees felt weak and I capsized.

"Are you alright Mikan?" Anna reached out to help me, but I could only shake and slap her hands away.

_This isn't happening. He said he wasn't going anywhere. _There was a sharp pain near my chest as my hand clutched it. Tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"Mikan…it hasn't been con-" Yuu whispered.

"NO!" I covered my ears and made a dash to the door. I had to get my answer. There's only one place, like Luna said, the dangerous class. I burst through the doors and ran down silent halls. Adrenalin pumps through my veins as a sprint to the ESP's office. Rushing into the room, I was shocked to see Persona and ESP as if they were waiting for me.

"Ahh, so you've finally came, Mikan." The ESP says, while piecing his eyes through me.

The ESP looks at me with his bright mischievous smile. It was enough to make my knees go weak and crumble to the floor. His smile was so horrifying; I couldn't even take my eyes away from him. There I sat on the floor, staring into the man's eyes. The silence in the room wasn't helping either. It was making this feel more and more like one of those horror movies and stories we- kids used to tell each other. However, if I could read the future, I would have never gone into that room. Nor would I have made up my mind to go to that room in the first place. But because I came here that night, my whole future is about to be changed.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE! xD** If there aren't a lot of reviews, we may discontinue the story. To view the story's progress, go to our profile page.

Here's a sneak peek of the next chapter.

*Sneak Peek*

_"Y-yes." I stood up, with my head down, bangs covering my eyes filled with sadness, knowing that I was betrayed and deceived. I wiped my tear-stained face. Anger slowly overcame._

_"Good, Mikan, I want you to come with me." He said as he turned around. "Welcome to the Dangerous Abilities."_


	4. The Heavy Precipitation Falls

Aha~ Here's another chapter of Shattered Love. Now I think it's going to start being a little bit more intense. ;)

~ Sakura-chan

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**Writer: Sakura-chan**

**Editor: Kyoko-tan**

* * *

"Uhh…" I stared blankly at him as my head begins to process what he was telling me.

"There's no need to be scared." _'Yeah right.' _I thought to myself.

"Well… I was just…"

"You must be wondering if what you are hearing is true." I notice the ESP come closer to me.

I nodded very very slightly, scared and frightened.

"I'm sorry to say that it is all true." And that's when it hit me.

"_Don't worry idiot, I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to die and leave you behind. And if I do, I'll make sure that I will die in front of your arms, smiling."_

"_Natsume…"_

"NO! That's not true!" I covered my ears while screaming to the ESP, the tears I was holding in poured down my face. "H-He p-promised me, h-he wouldn't leave me b-behind!"

"Yeah, I wish it was true." And then I notice the ESP taking something out from his pocket through my fogged up eyes. It's small, orange, and round, held onto a chain. That's when I realized what it was.

"No… way." And more tears continued falling down.

"_Here Natsume." I sat down beside his hospital bed. He just came back from one of his dirty works, and I caught him collapsing onto the floor in his room. _

"_What is it." He replied._

"_It's my Alice Stone. You go through so much involving your Alice, I know that. Don't hide it anymore. I-I want to help you in any way I can, e-even when I'm not around. So please, s-stop using your Alice s-s-so m-m-uch, N-Natsume-e!" I tried to hold it in, but I couldn't take it anymore. He's forced to use his Alice, which drains his lifespan. Why? Why him? I want to be with him, help him in any way I can. But why do I feel so useless?_

_Suddenly, I was engulfed by a pair of arms. A gentle, caring, soft pair of arms. I open my eyes, to see Natsume's face on my shoulder, right beside my ear. His face is buried in a way where I can't see it._

_He whispered into my ear, not moving his current position, "Idiot. Stop worrying about me. I'm fine, I'm not going to die. Didn't I tell you that? I'm never going to leave you. I'll take this Alice Stone, and until we break apart, I'm never going to let go of it." And then he broke the hug._

_Silence took over for a few seconds to what seemed like years. And then Natsume broke it._

"_Here." He grabbed my hand and dropped something into it._

"_Natsume? Is this what I think it is?" A red, shiny round Alice Stone laid in my hand._

"_Think of this as a trade, now go to sleep."_

"_Okay. See you in class tomorrow?"_

"_Hn."_

"So? Do you believe me now?" ESP asked me.

"Y-yes." I stood up, with my head down, bangs covering my eyes filled with sadness, knowing that I was betrayed and deceived. I wiped my tear-stained face. Anger slowly overcame.

"Good, Mikan, I want you to come with me." He said as he turned around. "Welcome to the Dangerous Abilities."

* * *

Ugh, I slowly open my eyes. Headache awakes me as I try to figure out what happened, and where I was. _Oh yeah, I was knocked unconscious from behind._ When I finally came to my senses, I tried to get up. That's when I realized that my mouth was covered by a cloth, like my dad and sister before losing consciousness. Where are they?! I searched the place, looking for anything, anyone. I don't see anyone; only grey walls surrounded me with one wall outlined with the opening to what is a door. I did a split second thinking, thinking what I was going to do, and went on it. Hmm… I guess doing endless amounts of dirty works isn't so bad after all…

But then again, if I never did those things, I wouldn't be in this situation. Arg. I shook my head. That was then and this is now. I have to keep my head on my current situation.

_Crack crack crack_

Okay, burn the ropes, check.

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps coming closer. Damn it! I'm caught!

"NATSUME!" I heard a girl cry. It can't be… I turned around to see who it was.

"AOI! DAD!" I scream. "LET THEM GO, BASTARDS!" I yell at the guards.

"Hmph, you really think that we are going to?" a guard taunted.

And then an event from before pops into my head, which made me even get more furious than I already was.

"_Natsume! Natsume! Natsume! Help me! I don't want to be alone! Please, don't let me be alone!"_

"_Aoi! Aoi! Let go of her bastards!"_

"_Haha, do you really think that we will just by saying that? Oh I'm so scared!" the man holding me back said as if he was all high and mighty._

"_Na-!" and then I see Aoi's consciousness fade away when the man holding her captive put a cloth on her mouth._

"_AOI!" And then she wasn't visible anymore. She's gone, they took her away._

"_Aoi…" And then I fall into a trance-like state because of my anger. I turn around to the guard holding me captive._

"_Let Aoi go." I say as my hair kept my face from being visible._

"_LET AOI GO!" I snapped. And then a couple of seconds later, when I finally came to my senses, the whole place was in flames. I hear screams surround the room. But I didn't care. I have to save Aoi!_

"_Aoi! Aoi!" I look around, and see Aoi being held by Persona, taken away._

"N-Natsume?" I hear a voice ask. But it didn't process through my head. I fell into another one of those spells.

"Let them go." I tried to stay calm, knowing that if I don't, my Alice will go berserk, with my head facing the ground. My hands turned into fists.

"Natsume! Get a hold of yourself!" I hear a feminine voice call. Wait, that's not Aoi…

"Natsume!" And after that, I snapped out of it.

"Natsume! Thank goodness! Hurry up, we have to get going! My ice won't last forever." I hear someone say.

"Why are you here, Ice Princess."

"Uhh… saving you, your little sister and father." She responded nervously. "But I don't think we have time to talk. I think we should get out of here, before more guards come."

"Okay, GO!" I shouted.

All of us ran up the stairs burning and freezing everyone that got in the way. And soon enough, we managed to get out.

We sat down on the grass and started gasping for air from running up about ten sets of stairs without stopping.

"Give me a good explanation of why you are here." I told her after I finally caught my breath.

"Oh, uhh… I was invited to the office early afternoon during class. So I went, and there, Narumi told me to look for you. They know that I'm aware of where you are, and I accepted." She replied with a slight smile on her face. "Besides… if I could help Mikan out, I would do anything."

"..."

Somewhat awkward silence took over for a few minutes. But I enjoy silence in general, so it didn't bother me much.

"Now what?" Aoi asked as she broke the silence.

Everyone looked up at me, expecting me to say something.

"Well," I took a breath, and continued. "The fact hasn't changed that we have to get out of here. Reinforcements will start coming." And then I added, "And I think the best idea is if we split up."

"What? I don't think that that's a good idea Natsume." My dad protested.

I continued what I was going to say. "Nobara, I think it's best if you go with my dad and sister. I have some business at Gakuen Alice."

"Why can't we come with you Natsume?" Aoi questioned.

"Because that will bring us back to what happened _last time._" I shot back.

"Good point." I heard her whisper.

"Why do you have to go back to Gakuen Alice?" My dad solicited.

"…"

"FOUND THEM!" I heard guards yell to one another.

"No time, we'll go with my plan." I quickly stated. "GO!"

As I was about to run, someone grabbed my wrist.

"Dad, what's wrong."

"Natsume, I just want to tell you to be safe. You have just grown so much like your mother. Stay safe, okay?"

"Hn."

Then he let go, and we put my plan into action.

I ran towards the trees, while Nobara, Aoi, and my dad ran the opposite direction into the shrubs. I roasted the people that chased me, until I couldn't see anyone anymore. But I didn't stop running, because I know that it's best to keep running until you know you're positive that no one is chasing you.

But, also because something was really bugging me.

"_Where is it? I always have it hanging onto my neck with a chain. It never falls off… unless someone took it off._ I thought to myself as I was running. _"Tch. ESP must've… oh no."_ That's when I realized and I ran faster than I ever did, regardless of the wounds I have all over my body.

"_**Mikan, I'm coming."**_

* * *

I followed ESP, still upset about what Natsume had done. _"What have I done to deserve this? You don't love me? After these couple of years we've been together, have you been lying to me?" _I thought to myself.

When I looked up, I realized we were in a large, plain white room. Looks like a meeting room, as there are tables and chairs to the right of the room. Not like a plain casual meeting room, but a somewhat formal one. The tables are in an oval-shape, a beige colour. The chairs are not those hard plastic classroom ones, but the comfy teacher-type chairs that us students would always wish to sit on. I'm currently on the other side of the room, where I see large windows, that seems to have a lot of fingerprints on them, as if people have been jumping out of them constantly. I see a few beige cupboards, a couple on each of the two walls. Each of them has been labeled, but I can't see what was written on them.

"Now, Mikan. I have a task for you. Will you follow my orders? Remember, Natsume betrayed you."

"Yes, I'll follow your every order, ESP." I responded with no emotion.

* * *

Review review review! Any comments are appreciated. Check our profile to see our updates on our Fanfiction, and read our other fanfiction(s) too!!! ;D Chapter 4 is going to be released in a couple of weeks or so.

* * *

Sneak peek of chapter 4: (Forgot to add it, thanks Kyoko-tan~! ;))

I flicked on the television and began to scroll through the channels. There was nothing good on. I stopped on a news channel. They were broadcasting about a forest fire that happened not so far from our sojourn.

**_"Breaking News: Unexpected Forest Fire Kills One Teenage Boy."_**


	5. Dark Clouds Rumble

And we're back with another chapter of Shattered Love. Thank you to all that has reviewed to us, favourited our story or placed it on alert. Also, last chapter was not written by me (Iremi), credit goes to Sakura-chan, I was only editing. However, this chapter is by me, so enjoy.

~Kyoko-tan

**Kyoko- tan: **Writer

**Sakura-chan:** Editor

**Disclaimer:** We do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

_Recap of chapter 3: _

"_Now, Mikan. I have a task for you. Will you follow my orders? Remember, Natsume betrayed you."_

"_Yes, I'll follow your every order, ESP." I responded with no emotion._

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Good. Now that I know you wouldn't betray me, here's the star you've been waiting for, Mikan." I looked down at the special star in my hands. "Go pack and move to a special star room. Your status is now different; I am watching you even more closely." He ended with a smirk.

I pinned the star to my chest.

"Persona, show Mikan the way to her new dorm."

With that, I trailed behind Persona and left the room. We walked through the familiar hallways- those halls I used to stealthily travel to Natsume's room late at night when I couldn't sleep.

_I crept into his room. It was another one of those nights. I had a nightmare. _

"_Natsume…" My voice bounced off the walls. I whispered quietly. If the patrollers heard any suspicious noise, I would be in grave danger. "Are you awake? I couldn't sleep."_

"…_."_

_I walked over to his bedside. "Na-"_

"_Hn. You're being noisy." He pulls my hand closer to his body. My head rests against his chest. With my ear, I can hear his heart beat evenly. It was a pleasant sound._

_**Thump, thump, thump.**_

_His steady heartbeat slowly eased me to sleep…_

"Here's your room." Persona interrupts. _Must he always do that?_

I stepped into my _ex-boyfriend's_ room, looking at the large room. Once I was in, Persona stepped in behind me. The bed was made; the room was clean- just like the way Natsume would keep it. Although he kept it clean, the room was never _this _empty. All that was left were 4 plain white walls.

"What happened to his belongings?"

"The ESP thought it would be better if you didn't see his belongings. He is worried it may trigger your emotions."

_Damn and I was hoping I could find some clues._

"Rest well. You may be summoned soon." Persona closed the door behind him and I was left all alone.

I look the Alice stone Natsume gave to me from my necklace. It was meant to be an exchange, an exchange of eternal love. This so-called eternal love was a story- more like rumour- that students made about bonding love. I should have known that Natsume wasn't one to care about these myths. But I was foolish and I believed that he too believe it was true. I slide onto the floor, finally letting my tears fall freely.

That night I cried my heart out. I would never believe anyone, when they say that the first cut was the deepest. But it is. It's true because you think it'll never happen to you, and when the most unexpected hits, it tears you down completely. I took the Alice stone from my necklace and placed it in my box. It's time for the story to end and with that; I closed the box, locking it away from the world.

* * *

The sun slowly crept above the horizon. It was daybreak. Another new day has awakened. A heartbroken girl lies on top of her special star bed, staring into space. Who was this? That girl is me. I slowly got up and began to dress for my class. As I walked across the mirrors, I saw how messed up I was. Not my hair, not my clothes, but my appearance.

_Smile Mikan. If you don't become cheerful, your friends will be worried about you._ I thought to myself.

I smiled, looking at my own reflection. My smile looks like it was so forceful, even worse than those amateur drama kids. It was like meeting a stranger. I sighed and looked shamefully at myself. How did I change from a cheerful girl to a dead zombie overnight? This was going to be along day. I stepped into the halls and slowly made my way to my classroom.

_Where are you Natsume? Are you safe beyond the gates of Gakuen Alice? Did you ever think about leaving with me? Probably not, but you could have at least said good bye. _Absentmindedly, I tripped over something- to be exact, Luna's foot.

"Look where you're going."

"Sorry" I mumbled. _If he told me, it wouldn't have ended like this. Did our love mean anything at all? _The words stung my heart once again. _Natsume… _I sat down on my seat and stared blankly out the window.

"_Wait Natsume!"_

_He gave a slight glance at me over his shoulder and ran the opposite way. I pushed myself to run faster to catch up with him. I couldn't stop myself when he suddenly stopped. I bashed into him. He looked over and smirked._

"_Don't run like that, you make it seem as if something is wrong."_

_"And if that was the case, then I would run and protect you."_

**BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

That's a familiar sound. It sounds near, yet so far away. Where's it coming from? I held my now swollen head with my hands and slowly looked up. I glanced to my left and right, not noticing anything; I looked back out the window, continuing on dreaming about the future that Natsume and I won't have.

"_Natsume, you have to try some cake. It's delicious."_

"_I don't want any. I don't like sweets." He continues to read his manga. I pouted at his reply._

"_Say 'ah' – "_

**BAKA BAKA BAKA!**

"Would you stop doing that?!" I yelled. I turned around to see Hotaru holding her baka gun.

**BAKA!**

This time it was squared in the face. I hit the front of the room's wall. I got up swiftly and rushed out the door. Today isn't a good day for me to be in school. I wasn't being myself, if I could tell that, I am pretty sure Hotaru did as well.

Hotaru stared at the retreating figure leaving the room.

* * *

I struggled to walk another step because of my wound. I staggered and fell against a nearby tree. The school was nowhere in sight.

_Mikan… I am coming. Don't fall for the ESP's plans. Please. Just wait a little longer, I am coming to get you, my beloved. _

Behind me, I heard some ruffling sounds. I stiffened my back and stood up straight. Lighting a fire in my hands, I awaited for my intruder. My eyes widened when they came into view.

* * *

I ran through the Northern woods, until I saw a house. Bear, you better be there to comfort me. Sure enough, Bear was sweeping his front porch.

His eyes gleamed as he saw me running. To close the distance between us faster, he sprinted my way too.

"Bear!"

A meter away from each other, we both stopped. It was as if we though the same thing. _Let he/she come to me. _After a pregnant of silence and no movement, I gave in. I closed the gap and picked Bear up and hugged him.

"Oh Bear!" I sobbed relentlessly against his petite body. "Save me from this gray world!"

He patted my head. I pulled him away from my chest and stared into his eyes. Then the most unexpected happened. His arms flew back and drew forward in one swift motion, sending me flying to the trees. I thought we were friends and he wouldn't do that anymore!

Apparently that was his normal greeting. My reflexes told me to punch him back. However, I didn't.

Seeing that I wasn't in the mood to be teased, Bear came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you…" I whispered. "You're the only one I can talk to. I don't want the others to worry."

He looked sympathetically into my eyes. I decided to spill my feelings out. I can't keep it bottled up any longer.

"It was only yesterday, when Natsume left with Persona. And now he's gone, somewhere beyond those gates that surround the school." I whispered, not wanting anyone to overhear.

"So many things happened; it's like a dream to me. Yesterday, I was just a normal cheerful one starred girl in the special class ability, now I am in the dangerous class, working for the ESP."

Bear held me firmly to his petite body. Although he was just a toy, he understood how I felt. It's the reason why most of the girls want one from Kaname.

I didn't know how long I stayed with Bear, but by the time I left, it was dark.

Now, I understood why Natsume was so frequently away from classes. When you are in the dangerous abilities, you don't find a point in going to class.

* * *

Papa, Nobara and I made it safely to a nearby village. From time to time, I would glance behind to see if big brother Natsume came back. But every time I glance behind, I grew more and more disappointed.

"We'll stay in this motel for tonight." My papa informed us.

"Good idea." I replied back. I looked at Nobara. She's been quiet this entire time. "Is something wrong Nobara-san?"

"Eh? No." Her voice was so quiet, but had an icy feel to it. "Watching you two makes me feel a family's warmth, something I never felt."

"I see."

We made our way to our rooms. As we stepped foot inside, a ring frightened us all.

**RIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG**

"Sorry. It's my phone." Nobara said as she stepped to another room.

I flicked on the television and began to scroll through the channels. There was nothing good on. I stopped on a news channel. They were broadcasting about a forest fire that happened not so far from our sojourn.

"_**Breaking News: Unexpected Forest Fire Kills One Teenage Boy."**_

_**It all happened here during this afternoon. Behind me is what is left of the area. The firefighters tried hard, but sadly, one teenaged boy has been killed. His death is still being speculated because police have found multiple severe injures that may have led to his death. **_

_**Because of the severe burns on the victim, we could only confirm this much. He was about 10-11 and has black hair. The fire may only be made as a cover up. An autopsy will be conducted later this week.**_

I looked away from the television into the worried and frightened eyes of Nobara.

"What's wrong? Who was that?" I asked her about the phone call.

"It's Natsume. Narumi-sensei just called me. He said that Natsume isn't back at school yet."

I dropped the remote control on the floor. The words sank into me. _He isn't back yet…_

"Where is he, Nobara-san?"

"I don't know." Her eyes glanced away.

"You have to. My brother can't be missing. There's not way that can be true." I shuddered at the words the military used for people missing. MIA. Missing in action.

* * *

_Sneak peek for chapter 5:_

_"Ahh!!!" He screams as he gets whipped. He's bloody all over his body, his breathing is very inconsistent, and he doesn't even have the energy to tilt his head up to make eye-contact with us. His clothes are stained with blood, and cuts are everywhere._

_"NATSUME!!!!" I cried. I tried to get out of the fuukitai's grasps, but failed. "Let me go, let me go!!!!" I screamed as tears poured out of my eyes. I never knew that I even had this much water in me._

* * *

And I am done with this chapter. xD Reviews would be greatly appreciated. We really want to know your thoughts. So here's the question to all. If there were to be a character death in this story, who will or want it be?

That's all I am going to say. Chow for now.

~Kyoko-tan


	6. Omake 1: Coming to Gakuen Alice

**In Case You Want To Know...**

**OMAKE #1: Coming to Gakuen Alice~**

* * *

**Sakura-chan : **Heeeyyy everyone! We thought that since we put so many flashbacks in the actual story, we thought that we should make omakes about them. They have nothing to do with the story, we wrote them "in case you want to know," lol. XD I, Sakura-chan will be responsible for writing these, and of course, with TONS AND TONS of help from Kyoko-tan. -Wink wink-

**Kyoko-tan: **Hey, what's the "-wink wink-" supposed to mean?!

**Sakura-chan:** -Writes that in script-

**Kyoko-tan: **WHAT?!

**Sakura-chan:** -runs away-

**Kyoko-tan:** -chases Sakura-chan-

**Natsume:** ... the movie can't start now that they're gone.

**Aoi:** Then I'll start it Natsume-nii-chan! Okay, ENJOY THE OMAKE! ACTION!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Editor: **Kyoko-tan

**Writer: **Sakura-chan

**Edit: Due to confusion of Point of Views, in _this_****_ omake,_**** "***" denotates time change, and the "-" line denotates Point of View change. This omake switches only between Natsume and Ruka. ;) (Thanks JeZ-Amutolover110)**

* * *

**RING RING RING RING!!**

"Arg..." I slowly awake and slam the alarm clock on my bedside, and then just... lay there.

After a few minutes of just lying there, I finally get off my bed and did the entire morning ritual.

"Good morning, Natsume," my dad greets me.

"Onii-chan~ Good morning~~" My sister greets me.

"..."

"Breakfast is ready on the table for you, Natsume" My dad tells me as he is making our lunches.

"Thanks." I sit down and begin to eat my breakfast.

"I'm donee~!" Aoi declares.

"The world doesn't need to know that."

Aoi puffs her cheeks. "Hmph."

I finish my breakfast, and we leave to school. "BYE!" Aoi calls to her dad.

"Bye Aoi," Dad replies, "and Natsume too," he smiles afterwards.

"Bye." I respond, and gave a slight smile.

***

"Ne, Natsume..."

"What?"

"Do you think that we can finally make some close friends here?"

"Why are you suddenly thinking that?"

"Because, we're always constantly moving. What's so bad about moving to Gakuen Alice?"

"I heard that mom got into an accident involving with them."

"Oh my gosh. I heard that she got into an accident, but not because of them!"

"Well, you—" I was suddenly interrupted by a crowd around the side.

"Look at that limo!!!" I hear someone call.

"What's going on?" Aoi asks beside me, and she stops in her tracks.

"I don't know, and I don't care." I reply and continue walking towards into the school, with Aoi catching up to me.

"Hey, why don't we go see???"

"I don't want to."

"Natsumeeee, please?"

"No. We have to go to the office, the bells going to ring soon."

"Fine..." she replies and we walk into the school.

* * *

'_Why are there always people so intrigued by my limo? I don't like the crowds. Probably because I'm an Alice...'_ I thought to myself.

I walk out of the limo, with guards beside, in front and behind me. It irritates me that I have to have guards just because I'm an Alice.

**RING RING!!**

Thank goodness, school. People can finally leave me alone...

***

I sit down as school starts.

"Everyone quiet down please!" The teacher yells over all of the chattering voices.

Everyone stopped talking and faced the board.

"We have a new student today. Come in Natsume!"

He walks into the room.

Suddenly, the atmosphere in the room changes, when he did. He has raven-black hair in a messy manner, and wearing a pair of dark blue sport shorts, white long sleeve shirt under a black collered T-shirt.

The most striking feature of him though, is his crimson red eyes.

"Natsume, why don't you sit beside Ruka? Ruka put up your hand please."

I put my hand up slowly, and Natsume comes towards me to his desk.

"H-hello Natsume."

"Hey." He gives a very slight smile.

"Welcome to our school. I'm Nogi Ruka."

"Hyuuga Natsume." He says boldy, "What's with all of these guards?"

That's when I felt uncomfortable.

"Well, uh..."

"Ruka has something called an Alice!" The girl behind me comes into the conversation. "Sorry for eavesdropping." She blushes, feeling guilty.

"Well... uhh..."

"You too?" Natsume says in a shocked expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I have an Alice too."

"Whoa, I've never met another Alice before that's outside of Gakuen Alice."

"Me either. Nice to meet you."

"Class! We're starting our lesson! Can everyone quiet down please?" The teacher calls.

"Yes!" The students reply back, including me in a very happy manner. _'This is going to be one of the best days ever!'_

_

* * *

_

The bell rings for dismissal.

"Hey, want to come to our house?" Aoi asks, and hands Ruka a map to get to our house.

WHACK!

"Oww... Natsume, that hurt! What was that for??!!"

"That's what you get for asking such a question. He's not your friend." I shoot back.

"Ahh... I'm sorry, I'm busy tonight." Ruka replies with a smile.

"Master, we have to get going." His guards come and informs him.

"Oh, okay. Bye, I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure~! Be sure to ask if you can come tomorrow!" Aoi declares.

"Ahh.... okay."

"Let's go." I command. "Bye Ruka."

"Bye," he replies, and we leave our separate ways.

***

"Finally, we're home!" Aoi falls onto the couch.

Someone knocks on the door.

"I'll get that." I say in an annoyed approach. I go to the door and open it. I widen at who it was on the other side.

* * *

"WRONG! DO IT AGAIN!" The tutor yells at me.

"I'm sorry." I mumble in reply. I play the hands on my keys and my finger slips again from the sweat.

"AGAIN!" She yells at me for the eleventh time.

I can't take it anymore. "NO! I'M SICK OF ALL OF THIS! I'M LEAVING!"

"Master, wait!!" The guards look up from whatever they were doing. I didn't care. I run to Natsume's house, while my guards run trying to keep up.

* * *

"LEAVE!" I yell at them and shut the door, only for him to put his foot to the door to avoid it closing.

"Hmm... Hyuuga Natsume. You are meant to be in the same darkness as me."

"GO AWAY!" I call, and suddenly, a bunch of people in uniforms breaks the door and scrams into our house.

"What's going on!!!!????" Aoi yells as she runs toward me.

"DON'T COME HERE AOI!!!!" I shout, but it was too late, a guard grabs her.

"Natsume! Natsume!"

"Aoi!" I shout with all my might, and then a guard pulls my hands behind my back.

"Natsume! Natsume! Natsume! Help me! I don't want to be alone! Please, don't let me be alone!" She cries as a guard tries to pull her out of the house through the door across from me.

"Aoi! Aoi! Let go of her bastards!" I kick trying to get out of the guard's grasps and he was hitting me back, and I was going to light a fire until,

"If you use your Alice, she'll die." Persona smirks.

I bite my lip still showing an angry expression.

"Let me go and let go of Aoi." I clearly emphasize each word.

"Haha, do you really think that we will just by saying that? Oh I'm so scared!" the man holding me back said as if he was all high and mighty.

"Na—!" and then I see Aoi's consciousness fade away when the man holding her captive put a cloth on her mouth.

"AOI!" And then she wasn't visible anymore. She's gone, they took her away.

"Aoi…" And then I fall into a trance-like state because of my anger. I turn around to the guard holding me captive.

"Let Aoi go." I say as my hair kept my face from being visible.

"LET AOI GO!" I snapped. And then a couple of seconds later, when I finally came to my senses, the whole place was in flames. I hear screams surround the room. But I didn't care. I have to save Aoi!

"Aoi! Aoi!" I look around, and see Aoi being held by Persona, taken away. I run out of the burning house, and fall onto my knees.

"Natsume!" Someone calls out to me, a voice so familiar I turn around. "Natsume! What happened?!"

"Aoi, she... Aoi..." I say really slowly, still trying to process what just happened.

"What happened?!" Ruka cries. "What's with all of these wounds!!??"

"Aoi, she was taken away by one of the people from Gakuen Alice." I quietly mumble with my eyes covered behind my bangs and everything goes black.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, are you guys alright?" A blond man approaches us.

I look up. "What are you doing here you?"

"Oh no, we're too late..." I hear him mumble.

"What do you mean Mister Gakuen Alice teacher?!" I yell.

"Narumi."

"Whatever. What did you guys do to Natsume and Aoi?! You know something!" I demanded.

"There's no time for that." Narumi says as he dials on his phone. "I'm calling the fire department. Bring Natsume to the hospital."

* * *

I slowly open my eyes, waking up, realizing I was on a hospital bed. The rooms were white, and I was in a hospital uniform, and all of my wounds were stitched or wrapped.

"Good, you're awake," I see a blond-gay looking guy in front of me.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Anjo Narumi. I'm a teacher from Gakuen Alice."

"... Where's my sister."

"She's at Gakuen Alice."

"Bring her back."

"I'm sorry but I can't. To the fact that you caused a fire to your house purposely, the government thinks that it's a good idea if you go to Gakuen Alice, and you're not allowed contact with your family."

My eyes widen.

"Gakuen Alice considered your family as 'dangerous.' You'll be leaving now. Your dad is in the infirmary as we speak. He thought that you guys were in the house. We were telling them not to go in, but he didn't listen, I'm sorry."

"I see."

"You're allowed to leave the hospital once you wake up. We brought you a uniform to change into. Go change into it."

"..."

***

"Time to go, Hyuuga Natsume."

I come out, and go into the car. I notice a figure inside it.

"Good morning, Natsume."

"Ruka? What are you doing in here?"

"I've decided to go with you, Natsume."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm your friend."

"You—"

"Okay, driver let's go." Narumi orders the bus driver as he gets into the car.

"Natsume!" I hear someone call. I look outside through the window.

"Dad..." I sit up and look out the window, eyes wide.

"Driver, speed up please." Narumi asks the driver.

"Dad..." and a tear goes down my cheek.

"Natsume..." and I notice one fall down on Ruka's too.

We cried together in that car, letting go of all of the pain we went through, the loved ones we affected, the freedom we won't have, just because we're Alices.

Just because we're Alices.

* * *

**Sakura-chan:** Aaaaanndddd, CUT!

**Kyoko-tan: **What? Already?!

**Sakura-chan:** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW pleasee~~!! Yes, I know it has a lot of the actual manga storyline, but I tried to keep it to a minimum. XD (If you haven't read the manga yet, sorry for spoiling a bit of it for you. DX) The actual chapter will be released tomorrow. Check our profile for updates/status on our fanfictions, and please read and review our other fanfictions!! :D

**Kyoko-tan:** Have you completely forgotten about me?

**Sakura-chan: **Oh, hello Kyoko-tan...

**Kyoko-tan: **Hmph. -runs after the crew-

**Sakura-chan:** Ehh??? Wait up!! -runs after Kyoko-tan-


	7. Thunder and Lightning Strike

Warning: The next few chapters are going to have a bit of course language. XD As much as Kyoko-tan and I like to avoid typing swear words, Natsume doesn't allow us to, lol. Enjoyy~

~ Sakura-chan

**Writer: Sakura-chan**

**Editor: Kyoko-tan**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

_Recap of chapter 4:_

"_Where is he, Nobara-san?"_

"_I don't know." Her eyes glanced away._

"_You have to. My brother can't be missing. There's no way that can be true." I shuddered at the words the military used for people missing. MIA. Missing in action._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5:

**RING RING!!**

The bell signaled us to get to our classes. It has been four days since I last saw Natsume. I went into class and sat down on my chair to take out my books to get ready for math class with Jinno-sensei.

"Hey, Mikan, you're uglier than usual today."

"Huh?"

"…."

"Oh, no I'm not!" I forced a cute laugh out of my mouth.

"Nice try, idiot." Hotaru continued. "What's wrong?"

"Uhhh… nothing..." I now forced a wide grin on my face.

"Where's Natsume?" Ruka joined the conversation. He had a really worried look on his face, as if he heard that someone died. "Those rumors about Natsume running away are not true."

That's when I gave a smirk.

"Mikan, this is no time to be laughing." Ruka suddenly became so serious. He's never been like this. "There's something wrong. He would never run away. He's never been sent on a mission for this long."

"Mikan, do you know something?" Hotaru questioned me as if she read my mind.

"No." I said in a calm but quick manner.

"Yes you do. You're always a terrible liar."

"No I don't. However, to be honest, I do believe he ran away from Gakuen Alice."

"What?!" Ruka yelled. "Mikan, what made you think that?! What has gotten into you?"

I took the Alice Stone that I gave Natsume out of my pocket leaving Ruka and Hotaru, yes even Hotaru, shocked. "Now do you believe me? He betrayed me. He betrayed all of us! He's just an arrogant proud jerk who thinks that he's all that. He never loved me, and-" A hand suddenly slapped me in the face.

"Mikan, you're an idiot. You always were, but I never knew I would ever see you say anything like that. You're not the Mikan I knew. Go and get your brain checked at the hospital. It seems that you have either lost it, or someone has suddenly hit you in the head with a large idiot bat." Hotaru said in a very serious manner. Her head was facing down, and her eyes were covered by her hair.

Everyone turned around, and had a really shocked look on their faces, including me. Tears start forming in my eyes, but I managed to retaliate despite that.

"Pfft, yeah right." I retaliated. "Maybe it's you who has lost her brain."

"MIKAN!" Ruka yelled at me. "What has got into you? Just because you found the Alice Stone that you gave Natsume a while ago, that doesn't mean that he has run away!"

"REALLY NOW? WELL, GO ASK THE PRINCIPAL AND PERSONA YOURSELF! THEY TOLD ME THAT-"

"What? You believe what they say?" Hotaru was very stern now, but still calm. "Mikan, maybe you're the one who has run away from him, his feelings. One small rumor going around and you finding something that he would never throw away, you go insane?"

"I don't want to hear your lectures." I walked out the room, leaving Ruka and Hotaru speechless and upset at what just happened, but they have to deal with it. I know more than them. If I really am their friend, they have to deal with the new me, that was betrayed by someone whom I loved so dearly, only to be stabbed in the back.

**Crack crack**

The PA system goes on.

_**Can Sakura Mikan come to the Elementary School Principal's office please? Thank you.**_

Okay, I guess I'll go to the Elementary School Principal's office then. I don't really have a choice, after all.

I approached his office, knocked three times on the door and walked in. "Sorry for my intrusion."

This is what we in the dangerous abilities class have to say before we walk into his office. I doubt Natsume says that though. What would he say? Would he say anything at all? What? Why am I thinking about such a random thing? I guess some of my old "me" is still inside my body.

ESP turned around on his seat to face me.

"Hello Mikan. Now, the reason I called you here…" He stopped and made sharp eye contact with me, "is because we've finally decided to train you. You'll be trained for the whole day over the period of a week.

"Why me?"

"The reason is because we have a mission that we think that's best suited for you after your intensive training. I think that you'll like to do it to."

"Tell me the mission later. I don't feel like listening to it now. Where do I train? Do I start now?"

"I was getting to that. Shut up and listen to me."

"Fine." I sat with my arms crossed like a spoiled brat.

"You can start now, if you want to. You will be training with other people in the dangerous abilities class. Persona is the leader, you must not disobey him. Think of him as the judge. What the judge says, you do. I am the main leader."

I nodded to tell him I understood.

"You will train in the room I guided you into last time. You know, the one that looks like a large meeting room, with the windows, and two cupboards-"

"Yeah yeah. I get it. I'll go now." _Since I'm not really wanted in class right now…_ I added in my head.

"Good. Find your way there. There will be people waiting there. If you were to find any way to escape doing this, you're going to get punished. I'm assuming that you have seen Natsume punished before?" He said with a smirk.

My mind suddenly remembered what happened that day, that terrible day in which I was scarred for life, the time when Natsume was punished right in front of me. It was my fault.

"_Natsume!!" I screamed with all my might. ESP and the dangerous abilities class caught my mom and me when we tried to escape the academy. Natsume managed to injure them all badly, but that all stopped when Persona and Luna caught us and eventually the rest of our group who went back to the past. They said that it's either we die, or he stops injuring the members of the dangerous abilities class and be punished for betraying the class. He chose the second choice, obviously. Now all of us have to witness him getting punished._

"_Ahh!!!" He screams as he gets whipped. He's bloody all over his body, his breathing is very inconsistent, and he doesn't even have the energy to tilt his head up to make eye-contact with us. His clothes are stained with blood, and cuts are everywhere._

"_NATSUME!!!!" I cried. I tried to get out of the fuukitai's grasps, but failed. "Let me go, let me go!!!!" I screamed as tears poured out of my eyes. I never knew that I even had this much water in me._

"_Natsume, you have betrayed us. Consider yourself lucky that we aren't planning on killing you right here and now." ESP says in a very stern tone._

_Natsume is being held by Persona, and he wasn't allowed to use his Alice to get away, or they're going to kill us. "Us" as in the people that went to the past, the ones that weren't captured yet and put in a jail cell: Ruka, Tsubasa-sempai, Hotaru, Noda-sensei, Nobara, Tono-sempai, and me. Well, including my mom too._

"_Natsume, NATSUME!" I cried with all of my might. "Let go of him, let go of him, LET GO OF HIM! STOP HURTING HIM!!!!"_

_I was crying, yelling and trying to release from the fuukitai's grasps the whole time he was getting whipped._

"_M-Mikan, s-top-p-p c-c-rying-g. R-r-emember-r-r what your f-f-riend sa-i-d." He said quietly, as if he had no more energy to say it any louder. That's all he managed to say before he got whipped again._

'_You're uglier when you cry.' I thought in my head. Hotaru said that. _

"_Are you insane, Natsume?" I say between my sobs. "Ho-how can I not cry when you-your're being tortured l-like that?!"_

_I was expecting a reply from him, but it didn't come._

"_Natsume!" I yelled through my tears._

_They stopped whipping him. He was unconscious._

I suddenly snapped back to reality, and I realized that I was crying in front of the ESP.

"I'm sorry." I said as I wiped up my tears. _'He betrayed me. I shouldn't feel sorry for him. After all, he said that he would never let go of that Alice Stone, and he did.'_ I thought to myself.

"No worries." He replied. "Now, you know that you shouldn't disobey us, right? You know the consequences."

"Yes."

"You may go."

"Thank you." I bowed, and I left the room towards the Dangerous classes meeting room.

* * *

"Well well, black cat, I see that you escaped the dungeon. We knew that you would." He approached me.

"Don't touch me, you son of a bitch." I tried to create a wall of fire around me, but as I was still heavily injured from the escape, so I couldn't make a large one to protect me.

"Aww, is my little black cat injured?"

"Tch, better than you look."

"Aww… that hurts Natsume."

"Then how about this?" I sent a large fireball at him and started to cough violently. Something trickled into my hand which was covering my mouth. I guess that's when Persona took the opportunity to attack me.

A large mass of pain engulfed my right arm. I fell onto the ground. I looked at my arm. It was completely black. 'Damn it.' I thought to myself.

"That's what you get, stupid black cat." I looked up, to see that I burned his mask off. "Die."

I saw him move his right arm and then suddenly grabbed my face. I tried to get away from him embrace, but my body wouldn't obey. I braced for the impact that was going to come, but instead, I suddenly I heard Persona scream.

"AHHH!!!!!" and the hand that held my face let go.

I open my eyes, slowly. My eyes widened at the fact that Persona was frozen solid right in front of me.

"Natsume!" Nobara cried. "Are you okay? Your arm is totally black!"

"… Does it look like I'm okay?" I struggled to say as I lean back on tree trunk.

"Well, uhh…"

All of a sudden, my arm burned through my whole body, and my vision quickly faded. Everything goes black. The last thing that I saw was Nobara running to me, screaming my name.

"Natsume!"

* * *

I finally arrived in front of the room. I opened the door, and went in. It seems that the people in the dangerous abilities class are slacking off. I look around the room. I walk up to the cupboards, and look at the labels. I couldn't see what it said last time, but I get to see it now. One says "Punishment gadgets/objects." The cupboard is locked. I looked at the next cupboard. That one says "Weapons for dirty work/missions."

"You better not touch those cupboards." I heard someone telling me. I turned around.

"I'm assuming your Sakura Mikan?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm Matsudaira Hayate. I have Wind Manipulation Alice. I'm going to be one of the members to train you." He introduced. "Let's get this over with. I need to get out of here, I'm starving."

Mikan sweat dropped.

"Sure. I want to get out of here too, even though I'm not getting out of here anytime soon."

"We can't start without Persona here. He's late." Hayate sighed.

"Yeah, where is he?"

"He's missing." ESP barged in.

"What?"

"I don't know where he is. I made him go do an assignment, and he still hasn't come back yet. Oh well. I guess you have to settle with me for today."

"Sure." Hayate rolled his eyes.

"Begin." ESP suddenly commanded.

"Wait, what?" All of a sudden I get hit in the face, and I fell on the floor. "Hey, what was that— AH!" and I get a cut in the leg. I struggled, but managed to get back up.

"Principal, this girl's too easy. I'd rather fight Natsume."

"Too bad. He's not here. I said for you to train her. Keep hitting her until she finally makes a hit on you."

"Wait, WHAT?!" I screamed. "AH!" I'm starting to get frustrated. Being literally kicked around now, that reminded me that my emotions were kicked around by Natsume. That's when I finally cracked.

"STOP. HITTING ME!" I shouted and then my Nullification Alice went berserk.

"What?!" Hayate slammed into the wall from the force of the Nullification, and fell on the floor.

"Don't. Hit me." I walked up to him and tied his arms and legs up in a matter of minutes. "I win." I said quickly and calmly. Inside, I felt some anger released off of my shoulders, as if a giant rock has finally been lifted off of them. Maybe the training won't be so bad after all…

My train of thought was interrupted by the Principal's voice.

"Bravo Mikan. See? You can do it." ESP smirked. "You're a natural. I think I'll be sending you on a mission tomorrow."

"Thank you." I mumbled. "I'm going to go get some rest." I bowed and left the room.

"HEY! YOU FORGOT TO UNTIE ME!" Hayate cried. "Principal!"

"… nah. Untie yourself." And he left the room.

* * *

I finally got to my room, and I fell onto my bed. It's evening now. I don't feel like going downstairs for dinner. I just want to go to sleep. I start drifting away to Dream Land, but then someone knocks on my door.

"Sakura Mikan." A formal voice was heard.

"What?! Who is it?!" I was cranky, as you can see.

"It's the fuukitai. ESP needs you immediately."

"Why?"

"Go to his room. It's an emergency."

"Fine." I got up and walked to his office. What would he need so badly now, during the evening, when everyone is having supper? Gosh, I was about to fall asleep.

By the time I knew it, I was in front of his door. I guess I walk faster than usual nowadays.

I knock on the door three times and barge in, too tired and frustrated that my nap was interrupted to say 'Sorry for intrusion.'

"What do you want? I'm tired."

"Well, don't be, because I'm sending you on a mission now. It's very important."

"Why me though? Why now?"

"Because I think that you're the best suited one for the job," He shot back, "and also because this is part of your training."

"Fine, I'll try."

"Good."

"What's my mission?"

"Find Ibaragi Nobara."

* * *

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW please~! Any comments are appreciated. Read our other fanfiction(s) too, and review those as well. :D Can we get a total of at least 20 reviews before we release our next chapter? q__q

* * *

Sneak Peek of Chapter 6: (I have to stop forgeting about this stuff. D:)

_I awoke to an unfamiliar surrounding. The room was full of wooden materials from the walls, the floors to the furniture. As I turned my head to the right, I looked out the window. The sun was just to set._

_I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. I closed my eyes, waiting for the person to come in._

**_Clack Clack_**


	8. The Storm Rages On

Kyoko-tan: Writer

Sakura-chan: Editor

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

* * *

_Recap of chapter 5:_

"Because I think that you're the best suited one for the job," He shoots back, "and also because this is part of your training."

"Fine, I'll try."

"Good."

"What's my mission?"

"Find Ibaragi Nobara."

* * *

_Chapter 6:_

I fell backwards onto my king size bed. I stared at the dark ceiling. The only light lighting up the room was from the moonlight shining through the window.

_Find Ibaragi Nobara._ Those words rung in my head. Wasn't Nobara in the school? When did she leave? I heard a quiet knock against my door.

**Knock Knock**

"Who is it?" I hollered out. I sat up from my bed to see who it was. Standing by the door frame was Youichi. Over the 6 years, he has grown into a much matured boy. His hair was slightly longer than his earlier years. I flipped back onto my bed.

"What is it?" I said without making eye contact. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Just wondering how my favourite sister is doing. I heard you got a mission."

I looked into his grey eyes and then I covered my closed eyes with my hands. "Yeah," I whispered. "But I don't want to go. I mean, I've only started in the dangerous class for 4 days and I am already taking one of the important jobs." _So much pressure…_

"Would it make you happier if I told you I was going on the mission with you?"

I propped myself from the bed shocked at what I heard. I don't think I heard it right, did I? "YOU'RE WHAT!?"

"I said I am going with you to find Nobara."

I couldn't believe my ears. I wrapped my arms around Youichi's neck. Never had I felt so happy in these past few days. "I didn't know the ESP allowed anyone to come with me."

"He doesn't want you to get hurt. After all this is your first mission,"

"I've done missions before!"

"Yes, but not dangerous abilities' missions. These missions are much harder,"

"I can handle it!"

"He wants you back alive, so I was asked to keep an eye on you."

"But I don't need a baby sitter, especially not from someone youngerthan me!" I stressed the words.

"If you really don't want me to go, I'll just resign from the mission." Youichi began to walk to the door.

"WAIT! I never said I didn't want you to go with me." I pulled him away from the door and locked it. I stood in between him and the door.

"I thought you were complaining about me going with you."

"No! It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I just want you to come with me." I looked down on the floor. "Please?"

There was silence in the room. The room was still dark. I looked up to his eyes, but I couldn't see them. The darkness in the room wasn't helping.

I whispered again. "Please?"

"No need to plead," he smirked. The smirked reminded me of the ones Natsume loved to do. It sent a deep pain in my heart. "I'll go."

"Thank you."

"We need our energy - Sleep!"

I followed Youichi's order and slipped under the blankets. I watched him as he closed the door behind him. Moments later, I was taken in by darkness. Tomorrow we'll be on our mission.

* * *

It was just like any ordinary day. However, to a certain brunette - me, everything has changed.

We walked out the front gates of Gakuen Alice. So many memories were built near these gates, mostly with Natsume. The doors closed behind us.

**BOOM**

We were finally out of the traitorous school. For many years, all the students have wished to be freed back into the outside society. Everyone awaits for their turn to graduate. Eager ones climbed walls, but were usually found out and were punished severely.

"Ne, Youichi, where are we going to start our search? The world is so big." I whined as I tagged behind him.

"Fuji."

"Eh?"

"We'll start there. They shouldn't have gotten far."

"But why Fuji? There are other cities around here."

"I have my ways," he smirked the-one-I-love-so-much one.

"You didn't have to Kaname." I heard a couple say as we walked past them.

I stiffened my back, even the sound of his name. I turned to look at the couple. They look so in love.

Noticing my reaction, Youichi took his chance to ask the question he had been meaning to ask. "Say, Mikan nii-chan, what's bothering you?"

I stopped in my tracks. The question caught me by surprise. I closed my eyes, wondering if I should tell him what I know. It might be too big of a shock for a kid. "Ummm….."

"Answer me. What wrong? It's Natsume isn't it?" He spun me so I was facing him. I never noticed until now. He was not slightly taller than me. I took a step back so that I can meet his eye level. "What happened between the two of you?"

"What happened was Natsume left me for his freedom," I forced the sentence out from my lips. Tears were threatening to fall once more.

"And how would you know that?"

I couldn't take anymore of this. The event with Hotaru and Ruka replayed in my mind. "I JUST DO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" I closed my eyes to prevent the tears from falling and screamed with all my might.

My voice stopped the near-by pedestrians. They looked to see what was going on. I opened my eyes, finally taking in the crowd I drew around us. My cheeks blushed a scarlet red colour.

Youichi's eyes widened at my sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

Regained his composure, he whispered back. "That's alright."

He grabbed me and we walked in silence away from the crowd. We didn't talk until we got to the train station.

"We'll take a bullet train so it's faster."

"Huh? Shouldn't we be savouring our moments outside of school and make it last as long as it could?"

He shrugged. "We always get missions, so it doesn't really matter."

"But the more missions you go on, doesn't it increase your chances of dying?" I shuddered the last word out of my mouth. It's not right that children have to work doing dirty work. I don't approve of it, yet I am sitting here on one of their missions.

"Well, as you get use to the work, you'll understand their ways of doing. There are set amounts of time. If we go over, we may get punished."

"I see."

_**Tokyo to Osaka dock 3. I repeat, all passengers going from Tokyo to Osaka is to board on dock 3.**_

We got onto the train. Although it was a Friday afternoon, the train was packed. Not long after, probably 30 minutes, the announcement went on again.

_**Fuji Station. All passengers to Fuji Station.**_

I followed Youichi off the train. Although he was younger than me, I have to admit, he does have more experience than me.

We had begun our search of Nobara on June 30th.

* * *

I awoke to an unfamiliar surrounding. The room was full of wooden materials from the walls, the floors to the furniture. As I turned my head to the right, I looked out the window. The sun was just to set.

I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. I closed my eyes, waiting for the person to come in.

**Clack Clack**

The sound stopped by my bed. Instinctively, I cracked my eyes opened to see the intruder's face. It was Nobara.

"Thank goodness you're awake, Natsume! I was thinking that you were dead!"

"Where are we?"

"We're in Fuji town. You were lucky there were some hikers passing by to help me get you here. If not, you'll be a goner!"

I winced from the pain. I looked to see an IV sticking out of my normal arm, the arm that isn't tainted by the black poison. Interesting enough, I am not dead. However it was burning me inside out. I managed to struggle my words out. "How long was I out?"

"For a good 2 whole weeks. I was getting worried that you wouldn't wake up."

"What happened to Aoi and my dad?"

"Narumi- sensei safely escorted them back to your hometown. He messaged me when you were still unconscious."

I writhed I pain. This isn't good. Persona's Alice is breaking my consciousness.

"Oh, here you should take this medicine before it goes cold."

"………" I glared her through my pains.

"You have to take them or you'll die! This medication will slow the poison from further spreading," She scolded. "but we must find someone to heal you."

The pain started to fade.

"I don't need medicine," I looked away from her and pushed the meds away. Seeing that she won't leave me alone, I said the first thing that came into my mind. "I'll take it when it's cooler."

She smiled. "Good, you need to be strong to get Mikan back."

"What do you mean 'get her back'?"

"She's helping the ESP now. That's what Narumi-sensei said. You're the only one that can bring her back from the darkness."

_Mikan is working for that son of the bitch It was already bad enough for her to know about the darkness I was in, but to join in as well?! Damn it, what is the school thinking? Just you wait … I will get her back into my hands._

"Eh?" She pulled her phone from her pocket. Her eyes widened as she rapidly scanned the screen of the phone.

"What's going on?"

She gave the phone to me. I looked on the screen.

_**The school has issued a mission for Mikan to find Nobara.**_

_**I advise you to seek cover.**_

_**We are currently in Fuji town.**_

_**Also, I wish to speak with Natsume-niisan face-to-face.**_

_**There are some things I need to clarify.**_

_**~Youichi**_

* * *

It has been almost a fortnights since we got the mail from Youichi. Tonight was the night we promised to meet here at the monument. The moon shone brightly in the open sky. Even though it was July, the air was somewhat chilly. The water rippled with each slight breeze.

Nobara looked at the clock on her cell phone. 11: 15pm. He's still not here. We were supposed to meet at 10:30pm. We had already waited for 45 minutes. There was a rustle from the behind.

"Nii-sama," A voice said from the shadows.

"Youichi."

"What took you so long?!" Nobara yelled.

"I had to wait until Mikan was asleep. I don't think it would be a good idea to tell her about our secret meeting. She's too vulnerable right now. Besides, she's working for the ESP."

"………" Just by hearing Mikan and that bastard's name in the sentence was enough to drive my anger off the scale. _I must keep my control. _"You said Mikan is with you on this mission, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"I want to meet with her. Can you set something up so that I can see her?"

"I'll try."

"It's time we sort some things out."

_

* * *

_

**What will happen next? Natsume is determined, but Mikan isn't ready to give in to some reasons.**

**Woohhooo, I am done. I type rather slow, so sorry to everyone that's been waiting. ;) Remember to review. The more reviews we get, the more motivated we are to write! xD**

**~Kyoko-tan**

**UPDATED!: We'll update when we get a total of _20_ reviews, just one more! And for further updates on this story, check out our profile. xD**

* * *

_Preview for Chapter 7:_

"It's uhh…" Nobara fished out her cell phone. "Ahh… its Youichi."

She read the message. Nobara's eyes grew big.

What?" I got up and walked towards her. My eyes widened too.


	9. Meeting at the Peak

-Sigh- I finally got around to typing chapter 7. Sooooooooo busy. DDDX Anyways, enjoy~ -falls onto floor-

~ Sakura-chan

**Writer:** Sakura-chan

**Editor: **Kyoko-tan

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**

* * *

**

"_Natsume! Natsume!" I cry as I saw him on the floor in his own blood after he was beaten until he was unconscious. I see a pair of arms pick up his body._

"_DON'T TOUCH HIM!" I screamed louder than I ever thought I could. _

_Anger was burning inside me. Persona picked up Natsume's body and carries it towards ESP._

"_Give him back to us!" I growled._

I burst awake, my heart beating ten times faster than the normal speed against my chest, and sweat formed on my face. Thank goodness it was a dream, a dream that was reality 6 years ago. I shook my head to get rid of that image.

I tried to go back to sleep, but can't, now that I was awake. I shuffled out of the bed.

"Ne, Youichi, I can't sleep."

No reply.

"Youichi, hello?"

Still no reply.

"Youichi?" I approached towards his bed, only to see the bed empty.

_Where is he? Was he abducted?_ I shook that out of my head too.

"YOUICHI!" I called silently around the hotel room that we rented for a couple of nights. I looked through all of the rooms we had: bathroom, bedroom, closets, and even the hallway.

Now I was getting really nervous. Where the heck could he be?

I went back to his bed. From looking at it, it seemed that he got out of bed himself. He must've gone outside to take a breath of fresh air…

I putted on my shoes and grabbed a sweater and walked out of our hotel room.

* * *

"First things first though, nii-chan. What happened? What's with your arm? Why is it black?"

"That's irrelevant to what we're talking about now."

"Basically ESP and Persona planned to get rid of Natsume to get Mikan on their side." Nobara blurted out in one breath.

"…." I glared at Nobara.

"Hehe…he… sorry." Nobara sweat dropped.

"You should get that arm treated, onii-chan."

"I know. Back to the main topic. How can you arrange Mikan and me to meet?" I wanted to get out here fast; I've started to feel dizzy.

"Umm… I don't think that's a good idea…" Nobara disagrees.

"Why?" I obligated.

"Because, apparently, she's not happy with the rumors she heard around the school."

"What?"

"I mean, she heard that you ran away, and the ESP persuaded her to join by showing the Alice stone she gave you a while ago."

"That son of a bitch." I mumbled to myself.

"Wait, how do you know all of this Nobara?" Youichi questioned her.

"Narumi, Sakurano, Imai-san…" She replied by counting her fingers as she said their names.

"Oh, well, that makes sense…" Youichi mumbled to himself turning his head to the left. Nobara sweat dropped again.

"So what do we do now?" Nobara asked.

"Well… I think that I should get back, in case Mikan wakes up. She's been having these random nightmares lately."

"…" '_This doesn't apply to me at all.' _I thought to myself. I just wanted to get back to our cottage that we were staying in for a few weeks.

"About you, Natsume."

"So? Are you saying everything's my fault?"

"No, not at all!" Youichi voice cracked, as if he's afraid of me all of a sudden. "I just thought you wanted to know that she still thinks about you."

"Youichi, stop going off topic." I said.

"Okay okay. I think that we should… get you guys back to Gakuen Alice. Natsume has to get his arm treated before it gets any worse."

"How though?"

"Bullet train."

"But didn't you say that you and Mikan have a mission to find Nobara? If she returned as if nothing had happened, ESP and Persona would get suspicious, and then Narumi and the others will get in trouble."

"Make up some excuse. I'll try to get you guys out of here, without Mikan knowing."

"Won't she get punished for not having a successful mission?"

"This is her first real mission. ESP just wants her to get back safely, hence the reason I'm here with her."

"…" I've never felt so clueless in my life. I guess being in contact with Gakuen Alice is always a good thing.

"Okay, have any ideas on how to get out here?" Youichi and Nobara looked at me. I have to start getting used to this…

"Okay, where are you staying." I asked Youichi.

"Uhh… at a hotel a few miles away from here." Youichi points in front of us.

"We live only a few kilometers north, opposite from you guys. I think that Nobara and I will escape through these woods tomorrow night, when it's dark."

"What about Mikan and me?"

"… Weren't you supposed to tell what we should do instead of me?" I glared at Youichi.

"Uhh… I did have an idea, but yours always better."

"Okay… anyways." I continued, "Keep her distracted. As much as I like seeing her, getting back to Gakuen Alice and beating the crap out of ESP and Persona is our first priority."

"Get a cellphone first Natsume, we have to stay in contact."

"Sure… since I was knocked unconscious unexpectedly, got locked up in a jail cell, ran for 7 kilometers, and almost had Persona kill me with his Alice," I replied sarcastically. "Was out for a couple of weeks because of that, I can totally walk for a few more miles to get to a store to buy a cell phone."

"Okay change of plans. I'll give you mine… and I'll get another one…"

"No. I'll just stick with Nobara. Plus, Mikan will start asking questions when you tell her you have to go buy a cell phone."

"Makes sense. Okay, ready to put our plan into action?"

"Go."

* * *

I walk outside into the fresh cool breeze, after walking about 10 flights of stairs because the elevator was not in service. Boy, all that training has really got me fit right before the mission. I didn't break a sweat walking all of those steps. I just walked very slowly, since there was not much need to rush. It's been a while since I've felt this relaxed.

"_Natsumee~"_

"_What."_

_We were sitting under the Sakura Tree, under the moonlight. We were 15 at the time, and we had finally confessed our love to each other. Natsume had been too busy, and so we made an arrangement for us to be together, not letting anything get in the way._

"_I can't wait until we get out of those gates, into the free world. I really couldn't wait. Now, that dream has shattered." I lift my head off of Natsume's shoulder, and looked at him, tears threatening to pour out._

"_Hey, remember, I have to stay in Gakuen Alice too, idiot." He replied back._

"_That's true," I sat up, trying to be optimistic, "we can have lots of fun, I guess. We can go to Central Town together, we can dance together, and…" a tear rolled down my cheek. "We can do all of that outside of Gakuen Alice too! We can go together to the movies and stuff outside too!"_

"_Hey idiot." He grabbed my shoulders. "Don't forget, we can look under the moon together like this every day, under our Sakura Tree, but we can't do that outside of Gakuen Alice. There's no other view like this, no other quietness like this." He wipes a tear from my face._

"_Yeah," I wipe the rest of my tears. "Yeah! There's no other Sakura Tree like this too!" I got up and suddenly started prancing around the Sakura Tree._

"_Hey, idiot, what are you doing?" He stared at me._

"_Umm… do you want to dance?"_

"_Pfft, no."_

"_Hmph, that was rude, Natsume! Come on! This is the perfect scene!" I gave him the puppy dog look._

_Natsume got up, and walked toward me._

_We look into each other's eyes, and just let our bodies go, and laughed and teased each other on the random fumbles we made. Most of the time though we stayed in sync, under the falling Sakura petals, the moon in the dark blue sky._

"Yo, Mikan, what are you doing?"

I noticed that I was holding Youichi's arms, ballroom style.

"AHH!!! SORRY! I WAS THINKING OF SOMETHING ELSE!!" I let go of Youichi's hands.

"… I see…." Youichi sweat dropped. "I'm guessing you're thinking of Natsume?"

"… no I wasn't," I lied, "I was thinking of the…. weather outside! Yeah! It's really nice, isn't it?"

"Uhh…sure… we better go back in. It's getting cold out here."

"Okay." I walk back in with Youichi.

"Where were you? I was looking all over for you."

"Oh, I was walking around the area, trying to get familiar with it."

"Oh, okay. Did you see any sign of Nobara?"

"Nope. We should get into the next town soon."

"Did you check everywhere?"

"Yep. Where do you think I was the whole time?"

"Are you sure? I think I saw a mini cottage up a few miles from here."

"I checked there."

"Really? I don't think that you can walk for about 30 minutes and get there, I'll check."

"Wait, no!"

I started up the tree, and jumped from one to the other. I noticed Youichi behind me, yelling at me for some odd reason, as if he were keeping a secret from me…

* * *

**RINGGGGG!!**

"Who is it." I asked bluntly.

We were back at our cottage, and I was finally taking that disgusting medicine in order to keep the poison from spreading.

"It's uhh…" Nobara fished out her cell phone. "Ahh… it's Youichi."

She read the message. Nobara's eyes grew big.

"What?" I got up and walked towards her. My eyes widened too.

_**Get out of there, fast. Mikan is coming towards the cottage.**_

I look at Nobara, who had her hand over her mouth, scared of what to do. I too was wondering what we should do. I did my split second thinking again.

"Okay, we have to leave now, that's for sure. There not much here that we need to pack, so get the tickets Youichi gave us for the bullet train, we going to commence the plan now."

* * *

We finally arrived at the cottage, faster than expected.

"Mikan, there's no one-" He looked into the window also. There was no one there.

I see on the corner of my eye Youichi breathing a sigh of relief. That's when I knew something was up.

"Youichi, what's up? I know you're keeping something from me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Tell me NOW!"

"It's nothing!"

"Then why were you trying so hard to persuade me from coming to this cottage?"

"No reason. Because we should be getting some rest instead!"

"Well, I don't think that's the reason! I know you're hiding something from me, so I'm going to figure out what! Nobara is around here, is she not?" I gave him a death glare.

"No, she isn't!"

I didn't listen to him, instead, I grabbed his phone which happened to be in his hand, to see a text which he sent about an hour ago.

"I see… so Natsume and Nobara were here…" I said behind my bangs.

I stood up, threw the phone back at him, and ran towards where the station was, as fast as I could, not caring if Youichi followed me or not.

* * *

_**BIG PROBLEM! MIKAN FOUND OUT WHERE YOU GUYS ARE. WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!**_

"… Youichi screwed up big time." Natsume growled between his teeth.

"What should I say to reply back?"

"Tell him to get his ass down here before our train gets here."

"Uhh… okay?" Nobara typed into the phone, and put it in her pocket. All we do now was wait, and wait.

* * *

We waited, and waited, and waited. Youichi didn't show up, and our train was here.

"W-what should we do?" Nobara whispered to me.

"Get on the train."

"O-okay."

We were about to board the train, until I turned around, and my eyes widened once again. "Nobara, look."

We turned around, to see Mikan running towards us, and Youichi trying to persuade her to stop.

Uh oh.

* * *

Ahaha, there's chapter 7. We're sorry for the occasional bad language in the past few chapters, and being really honest, we don't swear like that in real life. Really. D:

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Pleasee~? Check our profile for updates, and read and review our other fanfictions! :D

~Sakura-chan


	10. Omake 2: The Alice War

**In Case You Want To Know... (Contains some spoilers, do not read if you are not reading the manga)**

**OMAKE #2: The Alice War~**

**

* * *

**

**Sakura-chan:** And we're back with another (and last) omake, as I have gotten very lazy! -claps-

**Kyoko-tan:** But you can't be as lazy as me~

**Sakura-chan: **Ahahaha, nah, you just procrastinate. X)

**Kyoko-tan:** You do too, but I am still lazier.

**Sakura-chan: ***puffs cheeks* No, I'm lazier!

**And, the argument went on about who is lazier.**

**Mikan: **Uhh.... start the movie?

**Natsume:** -comes out of nowhere and burns Mikan's hair-

**Mikan:** AHH!! -runs around in circles-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Gakuen Alice. ;~;

**Writer: **Sakura-chan

**Editor:** Kyoko-tan

* * *

Mikan and the gang had just come back from their time-travel to the past, and everyone is shocked about what happened.

Now, they are back, and realized that the Academy is now under attack.

"Oh my gosh." Tsubasa's eyes are wide open, being the first one to say something after the long silence.

"What should we do?" Mikan asked as she picked up a telephone that was on the floor.

"I don't kno-"

"Well, we have to get you out of here." Natsume butted in.

"Eh?"

"The ESP's main target is to get you and your mom, so you two have to escape from here. We'll handle the rest."

"I agree." Hotaru came into the conversation.

"Me too." Ruka added on.

"O-okay," Mikan replied. "How will I meet up with my mom though? How will I be able to get out of Gakuen Alice?"

"Your mom has teleportation. We'll find her." Tsubasa suggested.

"But where do you-"

All of a sudden, a bunch of fuukitais scrambled into the room.

"AHH!" Nobara cried, and pointed to the doors where many of them are coming in.

One was about to grab Mikan, but Natsume pushed the fuukitai back and created a wall of fire around a bunch of them.

"Damn it." Natsume mumbled.

"What should we do now?" Tsubasa asked, while defending off the fuukitai using his Shadow Alice. One appeared behind him, and he elbowed it in the gut.

"I don't know but we have to get Mikan out of here." Natsume replied as he punched one fuukitai in the face, and kicked another in the leg.

"I don't think we'll be able to get Mikan out like this." Tsubasa used his Shadow Alice to trap them, as Hotaru "baka gun-ed" them unconscious.

Ruka was helping Mikan by using his Alice to guard her. He would never use it, but in this case, he knows that it'll benefit them.

"Don't worry, Sakura-san. I'm here," Ruka looked at Mikan who was behind him.

"Thanks, Ruka." Mikan smiled back. Something suddenly caught her eyes. All she could do was scream:

"Watch out!"

Ruka suddenly turned, and pulled Mikan and him to the left, just escaping the fuukitai's grasp.

"That was close," Ruka said to Mikan beside him.

"Yeah, it was!" Mikan replied.

"Don't let your guard down-"

"RUKA!" Mikan cried, as she saw Ruka suddenly grabbed by one fuukitai who just grabbed his arm.

That caught everyone else's attention, except for Tsubasa and Natsume. Natsume just simply burned the fuukitai's hands that held Ruka, and the fuukitai fell onto the floor.

"Thanks Natsume," he rubbed his arms.

"Pay attention Ruka," Natsume replied with no tone, as he was still hitting the fuukitai's who were attacking him and Nobara.

"Yo Noda, why don't you go bring Mikan with you using your Time Alice and get out of here?" Tsubasa asked Noda, since all of the fuukitai he is dealing with are caught by his shadow.

"I'm sorry, but I'm completely out with my Time Alice." Noda replied, as he and Tono were just hitting the fuukitai.

"Then get Tono to use his Alice."

"Sure, but I don't think that I'll be able to bring all three of us."

"I'm out too," Tsubasa replied. He was saved by Mikan's mom when Natsume and him were out on a mission, by inserting Noda's Alice stone into him. "Great, then what should we-"

"Flat eye dude can just bring the long haired dude with him and find Yuka," Natsume interrupted. "They can find Polka-dot's mom and get her to give them an Alice Stone to give Mikan. Or better yet, she can teleport here and get Mikan and get out of here."

Tsubasa, Noda and Tono sweatdropped from the sound of the nicknames that Natsume gave.

"Great idea Natsume!" Mikan cried as she started knocking some of the fuukitai's out.

She was about to punch one fuukitai, until he grabbed her hand, and twisted it. "AHH!" Mikan cried from the pain.

"MIKAN!" Hotaru shouted, and her Baka gun was knocked out from her hand, and then suddenly grabbed also.

"Crap." Natsume grumbled to himself as he tried to get them out of their grasps, but there were too many fuukitais around him.

"AHH!" Nobara cried as she was trapped in a corner, and hit in the face, causing her to tremble.

Now that the girls were caught, the guys are stuck in the middle. The guys consisted of Tsubasa, Natsume and Ruka. Tono and Noda were already gone to find Yuka.

"Great...." Tsubasa said to the group, who all had their fighting stance.

"What do we do now?" Ruka turned to Tsubasa.

"What do you think? Fight them." Natsume replied, and created a wall of fire around them (Tsubasa, Ruka and him), and conjured fireballs in his hand. "Shadow dude, get your Alice ready, you go ahead of us, and stop them with your Alice. Ruka, just follow my lead. I'm not going to force you to use your Alice."

"I'll use it." Mice suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Ready." Ruka said as he looked at the fuukitai, ready to knock them out. He wouldn't kill them.

"Go." Natsume suddenly said, and Tsubasa ran in front of them, and charged at the last of about ten fuukitai, and stepped on their shadows. "We got this one in the bag!" Tsubasa looked back at them, and smiled.

"YO, BEHIND YOU!" Natsume shouted, as he stopped all of a sudden, and Ruka stopped also, eyes wide open.

"Eh?" Tsubasa turned around, but it was too late, he was suddenly hit in the back, and punched in the gut.

"Ugh..." Tsubasa muttered under his breath, as one fuukitai grabbed his arms behind his back, and put the Alice restrained-handcuffs onto him.

"TSUBASA-SEMPAI!" Mikan shouted his name, while tears streamed down her face. The others were just shocked.

"Damn it." Natsume muttered under his breath, and created a wall of fire around Ruka and him, the only "uncaptured" ones left.

"We can't let Yuka come, it's just a trap now."

"I know Ruka."

"Then what do we do?"

"We have to get Mikan out of their grasps. That'll only happen when we knock those guys out."

"Okay. I'm ready."

And they went off. Natsume and Ruka hit the remaining ones left, and managed to knock most of them out, that is until, Ruka fell, and also caught by the fuukitai.

"Aren't you ready to give up now, black cat?"

Everyone shifted their gaze to the familiar voice.

"You bastard." Natsume muttered.

"Aww, that hurt black cat."

Natsume created a fireball in his hand. "Let them go."

"No can do, black cat. You see, I was thinking of a new plan."

"..."

"Don't you want to know?"

"No. Let them go."

"Heh, you really think that I will do that? I was thinking of hurting them, well, unless you give in."

Natsume turned to the gang who were handcuffed on the sides of the room, but stopped at Mikan's gaze. Mikan had a very worried face in her eyes, and tried to get herself out of those handcuffs.

"Now, what's your decision?"

"Don't hurt them."

"Good, black cat-"

"But I'm not giving in."

"Oh, but then I'm gonna hurt them."

"You bastard." Natsume shot him a deathly glare. If looks could kill, the ESP would have been longgggggg dead, and same with everyone around him.

All of a sudden, Natsume felt nauseous, and began coughing. _'Damn it, not now!'_ He thought as fell onto his knees, and covered his mouth with his hand. Seemed luck was not on his side the one time he needed it the most.

"NATSUME!" Mikan cried. This time, she really tried to get out of those handcuffs, until her wrist really started hurting, soon, she realized, her wrist was bleeding from rubbing the metal cuffs constantly.

Natsume was grabbed by Persona, and ESP started walking up to him.

"I win black cat, and you are to face the dire consequences for betraying the class. You would have been the most helpful against this rebellion." ESP forcefully tilted his chin up.

"Pfft, you wish. I'd rather die than help you." He was about to use his Fire Alice, until he felt a stinging sensation in his hands. He then realized that Persona was using his Alice on him.

"Nice try, but I'm not tolerating you any longer. Be happy that I'm not hurting your friends."

ESP started whipping him, constantly, while the others were trying to get out of their handcuffs to help him. None of them can bare it.

And just in time, Noda, Tono, and Mikan's mom teleported there, and they were right away handcuffed also, before realizing what was going on.

"Mom, help Natsume!" Mikan cried turning to Yuka, her mom. "He's getting hurt because of us!" Mikan's tears were pouring down her face.

"Mikan, calm down, we'll get out of here and help him."

"But-"

"M-Mikan, s-top-p-p c-c-rying-g. R-r-emember-r-r what your f-f-riend sa-i-d." Natsume said quietly, as if he had no more energy to say it any louder. That's all he managed to say before he got whipped again.

'_You're uglier when you cry._' Mikan thought in her head. Hotaru said that.

"Are you insane, Natsume?" She said between her sobs. "Ho-how can I not cry when you-you're being tortured l-like that?!"

She was expecting a reply from him, but it didn't come.

"Natsume!" She yelled through her tears.

They stopped whipping him. He was unconscious.

"That's what that black cat gets for betraying us. It's such a pity too, he was going to go far."

"Far in what? You continuing to order him around?" Ruka yelled, his eyes behind his bangs.

Everyone looked at him, astonished at what he just said. Ruka, the gentle boy, just talked back at one of the most dangerous adults in Gakuen Alice.

"Oh, rebellious are we?" ESP walked up to him, and lifted his face. "Hmph, you're lucky I'm nicer than you think. My plan is as I wanted anyways."

"What?" Ruka gave him a glare, a glare that was so similar to Natsume's.

The ESP didn't care.

"Bring that idiot black cat's body up to me."

"Yes."

"Natsume! Natsume!" Mikan cried as she saw him on the floor in his own blood after he was beaten until he was unconscious. She saw a pair of arms pick up his body.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She screamed louder than she ever thought she could.

Anger was burning inside her. Persona picked up Natsume's body and carried it towards ESP.

"Give him back to us!" she growled.

"Heh, let's set a deal."

"What?"

"You stay in the Academy."

"Huh?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I mean, you stay in the Academy, while everyone graduates."

"NO!" Mikan growled. "I won't accept that!"

"Really?" He looked at Natsume's body, who was still being carried by Persona. "You wouldn't want _him_ to die, right?"

"NO! GIVE HIM TO US, YOU, YOU..."

"Then stay in the Academy."

Mikan struggled with her answer. She looked at her mom, who looked very furious at the ESP. Then, she looked at Natsume. His crimson eyes were covered by his eyelids, and his breathing was ragged, yet he was still unconscious. His face was paler than usual, and blood was everywhere on him.

"I'll stay." Mikan whispered, loud enough for the ESP to hear.

"Good. The black cat won't be alone now."

"What?"

"Oh, didn't he tell you? He's not leaving this Academy either."

"No..." _'He never told me, why? Whatever, at least I'm not going to be alone!'_ Mikan thought, and a small smile was about to emerge from her face, until she remembered the situation they were in.

"Now give Natsume back, and let us go."

"Heh. Good girl Sakura Mikan."

The fuukitai removed the handcuffs off everyone.

"Mom, I'm sorry, but they were going to kill Natsume!" She said to her mom, her face buried in Yuka's chest.

"It's okay Mikan, and he's Kaoru-sempai's son, am I wrong?"

"Yes, he is, mom."

"I'll protect you, and him. Don't worry, I'll make sure you two get out of the school."

"Okay, thank you mom."

Mikan turned around, and walked toward the ESP.

"Give Natsume back."

ESP ordered Persona to give Natsume's body to Mikan.

Mikan and the gang rushed to the hospital right away to treat Natsume's wounds.

"He'll be alright, he's just badly wounded, but nothing the Healing Alice can't do. It'll take some time."

When she heard what the doctor said, she felt a large weight upon her shoulders lifted off of her.

***

It has been three days, and Natsume was still unconscious. Mikan didn't leave his side. She slept in his hospital room, and had permission to not be in class. Everything is back to the way it was before the rebellion against Gakuen Alice. The teachers are now stricter, due to the ESP, and the students had to behave, but still frustrated at the Academy.

"Natsume, wake up, it's a nice day today." Mikan smiled at him, then looked out the window across from her.

And as if God made Natsume listen, Natsume started stirring in his bed.

"Natsume!?"

"Ugh..."

Mikan smiled. "Good morning! How are you feeling?"

"Shut up Polka-dots." Natsume said as he tried to sit up on his hospital bed, but failed.

"YOU, YOU, YOUYOUYOUYOUYOUYOU-"

"Shut up... you're going to kill me with your voice. Gosh, and I was starting to feel better." He replied as he put the covers over his head.

"Natsume..." Mikan taunted.

"What?"

"You idiot!" She suddenly grabbed hold of his hand, and the tears once again started falling. "You made us so worried!"

"Stop worrying idiot."

"I CAN'T! YOU HAVEN'T WOKEN UP IN THREE DAYS! DID YOU REALLY-"

Her mouth was suddenly stopped because of a pair of lips touching hers. They suddenly broke apart, and Mikan's face turned into a tomato-red colour.

"Why-why-why-did-did-"

"Because you were loud, that was the only way to shut you up, idiot. See, you're quiet now."

"Oh, I see..." For some odd reason, she felt disappointed.

"Why? You're falling for me polka-dots?" He said as he smirked.

"YOUYOUYOUYOUYOUYOU -PERVERTT!!!!"

-End-

* * *

**Sakura-chan: **Annd, that's a wrap! The next chapter will be released next week some time, so please read! Now if you excuse me, I have to get a punching bag, a piece of paper, and a pencil.

**Kyoko-tan:** Uhh, why?

**Sakura-chan: **Oh nothing, I just need to ventilate,

**Kyoko-tan:** _It can't be because I won the "who's lazier" fight, can't it?_

**Sakura-chan: **...because I wanna burn the ESP and Persona soo bad from writing this omake. Well, and the last omake too.

**Kyoko-tan: **Oh okay. -Suddenly realizes something- AHA! SEE?! YOU'RE NOT AS LAZY AS ME!

**Sakura-chan: **Ehh?? No, I'm lazier!

**And they're fight went on again, and Sakura-chan completely forgot about wanting to punch ESP and Persona in the face.**

**Mikan:** Uhhh….. Remember to review!


	11. Sunny break

**Writer: Kyoko-tan**

**Editor: Sakura- chan**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gakuen Alice. If we did, Natsume will be ours- I mean, Sakura-chan's.**

_A Reply to angel1217 (Anonymous Reviewer): Read to find out! Heh heh, joking. XD; Uhhh... no not really, there are a couple spoilers in the omake from the manga, but I'm not going to tell you what! ;)_

* * *

_Recap of chapter 7:_

"Get on the train."

"O-okay."

We were about to board the train, until I turned around, and my eyes widened once again. "Nobara, look."

We turned around, to see Mikan running towards us, and Youichi trying to persuade her to stop.

Uh oh.

* * *

_Chapter 8:_

I pumped myself to run faster. Behind me, Youichi screamed for me to stop. I was too concentrated on the target in front of me to hear the words Youichi screamed. My brown eyes clashed to a pair of crimson eyes, the one I have gotten to love and adore so much in the past.

_**Train 384 to Tokyo. Please clear dock, Train 384 is departing to Tokyo.**_

"NATSUME!" I screamed on top of my lungs. Tears of joy and sadness fell down my cheeks like a flowing river. Adrenaline ran through my veins and I was running at a speed much faster than I have before.

The doors of the train closed. I smashed my hand on the doors for them to open. Inside the compartment, I saw Natsume giving me a sorrow face. I was happy to know he's alive, however to see him within my arms reach and to slip away with Nobara was hard to bear.

Youichi pulled me away from the train and I saw the train departed from the station. My eyes that were burning with hatred never left those crimson ones until they were out of sight.

I grabbed his hand from my shoulder and turned him around. He was now pinned beneath me.

"You knew where they were," I accused him, "but you decided to help them! Have you forgotten our mission appointed by the Principal?!"

I was torn. The emotions that built up so much inside me unleashed itself. Youichi used this chance to escape from my grip and towered over me.

There was a long silence between the two of us. It's like time stopped for the both of us.

"Let's get back to the school," Youichi broke the silence. "Our mission was to bring Nobara back to the academy and she's already heading back herself. The mission is officially over."

I didn't know what to say. For all I knew, I was pretty much still shocked. First by my reaction and second for seeing Natsume and Nobara both together.

I numbly walked along side Youichi. I don't really remember the train ride back, but when I snapped back in to reality, I was in my room- once again, surrounded by the darkness. I looked at the clock beside my bed.

12:05 am.

The yellow numbers shone brightly in my dim room. So it's already this late. _What have I been doing all this time? _

I clutched my head as I rose from my bed. _Was that all a dream- Youichi and I seeing Natsume and Nobara at the train station? Natsume betraying me?_

The more I think about the event, the more it fades away from me. The event seemed so blurry to me. Maybe it _was_ a dream. Even so, with all the thoughts in my head, it would be hard to fall asleep.

I stepped onto the cool wooden floors. I slowly crept to the door and placed my ear against it. The halls were silent. Good, the coast is clear. I walked into the night's warm breeze.

It wasn't long before I stopped in front of the Sakura tree. I placed my left hand against the tree's trunk and closed my eyes. My right hand rested over my heart. The wind lightly blew, and all was quiet. The night was so peaceful.

* * *

Being stuck inside a hospital room sucks. I know that for a fact. Ever since I came back to the school for the treatment for my arm, the doctors have been coming and going. It was only up until now I got some peace. Night had already fallen.

Luckily, no one – students – at the academy knew I came back. It would be much too noisy if they knew anyways.

_Mikan. _

Mikan running towards me, her angry screams. Everything was repeating itself in my mind.

I looked out the window. Coincidently, it was the Sakura tree. Beside the tree was a figure, a small petite figure. I walked closer towards the window to get a better view.

It was Mikan.

She had her hand on the trunk of the tree. The scene looks so serene and divine. The anger that I saw earlier today was gone from her face. She has reverted back into the old Mikan. My Mikan.

My lips curled up to form a smile. I gripped the window pane and leaped to the ground below.

**Thud.**

I took a few steps closer to her, closing the distance between the two of us. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Eh?"

I didn't reply. After the long month wait, I was finally back. I wasn't going to let anyone or anything to interrupt this moment we had.

Her face was turning scarlet. "N-Natsume?"

"Hn."

Mikan shifted from her position to face me. Our eyes gazed at one another. She then pulled me closer into a hug. Her face was buried into my torso.

"Natsume!" She cried into my chest. I was dumbfounded. "I w-was so w-worried."

I tightened my grips on Mikan. "You idiot. Worry about yourself before you worry about others."

* * *

"Oh," The figure spoke from behind the curtains, "what a scene I just witnessed."

"Sir. You called?" Another figure spoke from inside the room.

"Yes. I want you to escort Mikan here - to my office tomorrow _before_ she goes to school." He stressed heavily on the word 'before'.

"As you wish. Anything else?"

"Also, make sure that black cat does not interfere."

"Of course," The figure bowed and left the room.

All that remained was one figure inside that dim room. His menacing eyes look down at the loving couples below, under the Sakura tree.

"I won't let you get in the way of my plans, black cat."

An evil laughter erupted inside the room.

* * *

Tonight was a memorable night. The stars were shining ever so brightly in the lonely night sky. And the moon also played its part in lighting the hours of darkness.

My head rested on his chest, while my tears overflowed with happiness and soaked his shirt. I can stay this way forever. I felt so relieved. I lifted my head from his chest for a slight second before he forced my head to rest against his chest again. It was soaking wet.

"I'm sorry! I didn't notice my tears – "

"Shhhh," He placed his finger to my lips. "you're really noisy, idiot."

"You'll catch a cold like this!"

"When the weather is this warm? Pfft No."

I raked my hand into my pocket of the school's uniform to find something to wipe the water from Natsume's shirt. However, my hand touched something hard and cool, yet somewhat warm. I pulled the object from my pocket.

"Eh?" A small sound escaped from my lips.

It was an Alice stone. To be exact, it wasn't just any Alice stone. It was my Alice stone that I gave to Natsume.

Just like how my mind unconsciously remembered the stone, the dream clicked into my head. Everything made sense again.

It wasn't a dream. It was reality, my reality.

Natsume betrayed me and left Gakuen Alice. I was sent on a mission to retrieve Nobara back. Him leaving with her on the train.

I stepped backwards, away from him. I looked at him right in the eyes. His eyes held as much shock as mine did. I continued to back away from him until my back touched the Sakura tree.

"Where did you get that?" The words stumbled off his tongue.

I looked away from his crimson orbs.

"Where did you get that?" He repeated his question and grabbed the stone from my hand.

"From the ESP," I said meekly.

"Who?" He leaned closer to my mouth to hear the words.

"From the ESP," I said whispered into his ear.

There was an awkward silence between us. Far away in the distance, I heard the clock toll once. I decided to break the silence. "Where were you when I needed you?"

I waited for him to say something. Something to rebut what the ESP has told me. However, with every passing second, my heart broke some more. "So what the ESP said was true,"

I couldn't face him anymore. I adverted my eyes from him. Tears fell once again. _Why, oh why am I so weak? _I stole a glance to see his face. However, due to the angle that he looked, it was impossible for me to see the expression. _Regret? Sadness? Betrayal?_

His hand reached to wipe the tears away from my cheeks. "And you believe his words?" Those words seem to be filled with so much sorrow as he said it. He lifted my face to look at him straight in the eye.

"Yes, no - No, I don't know." I was so confused. "My heart tells me to believe you, but how can I when you have no proof?"

"Proof, huh?" He grabbed me by the shoulder and pressed his lips onto mine. They were soft and sweet, just like how I remember them to be. Our lips parted.

"W-what was that about?" I blushed a dark shade of red. My fingers brushed against my lips.

"You wanted proofs," He smirked at my reaction. "It's late. I'll walk you to your dorm."

The walk back was quiet and soon we parted ways. I looked at the mirror. My face was still red from the sudden kiss.

I looked at my clock.

1:38 am.

I snuggled into my bed and stared at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and let the night's confrontation repeat. I smiled as I thought of him towering over me, leaning over to kiss. This was the best night I ever had.

* * *

6:42am.

Outside my window, I saw the sun shone brightly in the sky. The thought of seeing Natsume brought a smile to my face. I quickly rose from the bed to do my morning rituals. _I should go surprise Ho-_

**Knock Knock.**

"Who is it?" I leaned on the door.

"It's me." Great, _Persona._ I opened a small crack.

"What is it?"

"The ESP wishes to see you,"

"I understand, I'll make sure to visit him today."

"Immediately."

I sighed and closed the door behind me. "At least let me change my wardrobe."

* * *

"You asked to see me?" I bowed down to the ESP as I entered the room.

"I saw the little encounter you had with Natsume last night," I widened my eyes and continued to stare at the floor. _He saw our meeting? Is he going to punish me?_

"Punish, no." He answered as if he read my mind. I looked up at him in surprise. He took a step forward and grabbed my arm.

"Eh?"

"I just want to give you something," The ESP smirked. I looked down to see a bracelet clasped onto my wrist.

Suddenly, I felt something or someone was taking over my body. Two small pixie-like figures popped up in front of me. One was red devil and the other was a pure white angel.

"_You hate Natsume,"_

"I do?"

"No, you don't!!! Don't listen to her!"

"Who are you guys?"

"_I am the devil within you,"_

"And I am the angel, Mikan you mustn't give in to your hatred." She shrilled.

"_Oh shut it, Angel!" _The devil flicks the angel away.

"Wah!"

"Angel!" It was only me and the devil now.

"_You hate Natsume."_

"Stop it!"

"_He betrayed you."_ Those words hit home.

"No! Stop it!"

"_Embrace the darkness."_

The devil stood looked down on me with her hateful eyes. Moments later, I was trapped in the darkness in my mind. The devil within me has taken over.

"You may return to your classes." The ESP said with a satisfying smile.

My eyes burned with hatred. My mouth formed a smirk. A new Mikan has been born.

"Just you wait," I whispered evilly to myself. "Natsume!"

* * *

I added a Mikan & Natsume moment in there to heat something up. Hopefully you like it. Reviews please!

~ Kyoko-tan


	12. A Final Blow

**Editor: **Kyoko-tan

**Writer: **Sakura-chan

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, we don't own Gakuen Alice. ;_;

Edit: Oh my goodness! I forgot to add the lines to indicate time/pov change! Sorry readers! ;_; -Sakura-chan

* * *

_Recap of chapter 8:_

"_You may return to your classes." The ESP said with a satisfying smile._

_My eyes burned with hatred. My mouth formed a smirk. A new Mikan has been born._

"_Just you wait," I whispered evilly to myself. "Natsume!"_

_

* * *

_

I sighed. This was another day. Natsume has been missing for weeks now, and we still don't know why. Mikan has lost her smile, Sumire and her fangirls are now more irritating as Natsume is gone and they have to settle with me. And to make things worse, Hotaru hasn't done anything since Mikan walked out from their "fight". I guess I have to settle this, right?

"Imai-san, it's been days. Why haven't you done anything about Mikan? You're best friends with her right?"

"Shut up Nogi. I know." Hotaru went on with her invention.

"Then why haven't you done anything?"

**BAKAN BAKAN**

"HEY!"

"Shut up. I'm working on an invention."

"Speaking of which, what are you working on?"

"Something that will help us with our plan."

"What plan?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Are you sure it will work though?"

"I'm sure."

The door slams open. Everyone's eyes averted to the person walking through the door, with gasps heard all over the room.

"Good morning, Natsume."

"Hn."

Natsume sat down in his usual desk, as if nothing happened.

"Natsume, where were you?"

"..."

"You've made us all worry."

"..."

"Natsume, why won't you respond? What happened?"

"Don't worry about it Ruka."

"O-okay."

"EVERYONE, SIT DOWN. CLASS IS GOING TO START." Jinno walked heavily into the room.

**BOOM!**

Everyone looked at the brown haired girl who just slammed open the door– in the beginning of Jinno's class.

"MIKAN! YOU'RE LATE!"

"Heh heh, I am, now aren't I?" She sweat dropped and scratched her back, "Sorry Jin-Jin-sensei." Mikan tried to act normal, and she hid the bracelet behind her back. She went towards her seat…

–which was beside Natsume.

As she walked to her seat, she stopped in front of Natsume, and walked up towards him.

Natsume was reading his manga, and sensed that someone was staring at him. An evil presence, not one of those fan girls drooling over him-type staring.

He gazed up, uninterested. Once he realized what he was staring at, his eyes widened.

**SLAP!**

Everyone in the class gasped, not understanding what just happened.

"Did Mikan really just hit Natsume?" One student whispered to another beside him.

"I thought they were a couple..." One girl whispered to her friend beside her.

"So the rumour of Natsume running away from Gakuen Alice must've been true..."

As for me, my mouth was probably wide open, astonished at what Mikan just did to Natsume, my head replaying what she just did. No matter what Natsume did, Mikan wouldn't do that. I could've only drawn to one conclusion at that time, which was:

This isn't Mikan.

Now that I see it, Mikan's eyes don't look right. She looks in a complete trance. Her eyes showed no expression, no bubbly personality which I had adored, and no outgoing happy personality that Natsume grew to love.

"Mikan!" I called to her. She didn't respond, as if I didn't even call her. She just sat down in her seat beside Natsume.

I turned to Natsume. He acted as if nothing happened!

"Natsume, wha-"

"I don't know."

"What exactly hap-"

"Nothing."

"MIKAN! DETENTION!" Jinno-sensei was fuming. Not because of the fact that she just slapped Natsume across the face, but because it was _during __his__ class._

Then, the day dragged on as if nothing happened. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!

* * *

'_What the hell happened?'_ I thought as I sat under the Sakura tree, reading my manga, sort of. The manga was out, but my mind wasn't on the book. There was one thing that disturbed me.

Not the fact that Mikan slapped me in front of the class- JINNO'S class. Not because of the fact that I did get slapped by my girlfriend, but what I saw right before and after she slapped him.

Two things.

One, her eyes looked completely lifeless. No bubbly personality – nothing . Normally I'd be able to read her like a book, but this wasn't one of those cases, far from that. I couldn't read her at all.

Second, the most alarming thing was, she was wearing the bracelet; the bracelet that I saw in one of the cupboards in the Dangerous Class' meeting room.

The bracelet causes the person who wears it to have a split conscience, and it's used by the ESP to control us when he thinks one of us is being difficult to deal with.

...And that's another reason why I hate the class so much.

I closed my manga, and stood up. I knew I had to do something with Mikan, as I'm most likely the only one that knows what's going on with her, and why she's acting that way.

* * *

I looked for Mikan, not in an obvious way though. I don't want people to think that I'm concerned for her, duh.

After what felt like hours, I still couldn't find her. I can't look in the dorms though, as I'd look like an idiot. I looked in every single room she'd be in, _twice._

I suddenly realized one place where she might be in. My eyes widened at that thought:

The Dangerous Abilities Meeting Room.

* * *

I ran down the corridor, and came to a halt there -I froze at the sight.

"Finally Natsume, we've been waiting for you."

I didn't even reply. I was too concentrated on the fact that a certain brunette was standing beside him.

"Mikan?"

She didn't even flinch at the remark. She just continued staring at him, as if she was waiting to be given orders.

"What did you do to her?" I demanded as I gritted my teeth.

"I just told her the truth. What really happened." My hands balled into a fist.

"You bastard!" Right when I said that, everything came in a flash. Mikan suddenly came up behind me and grabbed my arms.

"What the hell Mikan, let go! He's our enemy!"

"No. You betrayed me!" She shouted as her grip on my arms tighter.

**CRACK**

Suddenly, a sharp pain fills my arm. I managed to hold in the pain though, but that was also because Mikan covered my mouth, to avoid me from yelling and calling on reinforcements, I'm assuming.

That didn't matter however though, because all of a sudden, I heard someone call my name.

"Natsume!"

"Mikan!"

Ruka and Hotaru ran into the room, and froze, probably the same way I did, except they probably had more running around in their mind.

Hotaru was the first to snap out of it, and was about to shoot when I suddenly felt Mikan moving me... towards the gun, the gun that she used on Mikan whenever she tried to hug her.

"Damn it." I heard her muttering under her breath.

That's when I had it. I didn't care about the fact that my girlfriend is the holding my arms and covering my mouth.

I kicked her in the shin, and she let go. I quickly moved, and ran, holding my broken wrist and ran towards the others.

"Natsume, you okay?"

"I'm okay. Just a broken wrist."

"WHAT?! That's not okay!"

"Be quiet Ruka. I'm fine." I'm always honest to him, but many times I've wished that I wasn't _too_ honest. This was one of them.

"Imai-san, what are you doing?"

I looked at what made Ruka perplexed, and confused.

The inventor girl was putting a deer-like glove on her right hand.

"Let's go."

"Go what?" Ruka was certainly confused.

"Hit her to get her senses back, idiot."

I just got my fire started.

"Eh? I d-don't think that's-"

Hotaru handed him her baka gun!

"On loan. You owe me 1000 yen."

Ruka just sweat dropped and sighed.

"Thanks, Imai-san." Ruka flashed his "prince" smile, from what I heard the screaming fangirls called it.

She just turned, and I noticed her cheeks turn a lighter shade of pink for a second. _'Hmm... I should tell Ruka later. Nah, I'll let them figure it out.'_

Then the fight went on.

* * *

We were all panting, and so was Mikan. She seemed to get stronger, and we are trying our best to not hurt her too badly. That was the main problem, and to get worse, they even got Persona and Luna into the fight.

I was against Luna, Ruka was against Persona, and Natsume was against Mikan. It's quite smart actually. I have short range attack, so if Luna were to come up to me, I would hit her, no problem. Ruka finally got his animals involved, and also has the baka gun I lent him. Long range is better to get Persona down.

Natsume and Mikan, however, I'm not so sure of. That was the pairing left. It seems that Natsume's trying not to use his alice, and trying to get the bracelet off her wrist. I wonder what it's used for... but best not to ask now.

"Hmm... you seem pretty swift, Imai-san."

"Shut up, idiot." I ran towards her, and landed another punch to her in the face. She has deer prints everywhere on the cheek. I have to take a picture of that once she's unconscious, and that should be pretty soon.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, and leapt to me, trying to aim for my neck. _'Bad idea, idiot from stupidland.'_

I ducked, and landed a punch in her gut. She finally fell onto the floor this time. I put an Alice-Resistant handcuffs onto her arms, and dragged her to the corner. I took a camera out of my bag, and took a picture.

***FLASH***

I turned to see how the other two were doing. Natsume and Mikan were doing fine, I guess. I turned to Ruka, my main concern, and he was having a bit of difficulty. I ran to him to help him.

"Idiot, focus."

"Yeah yeah," he replied. "Watch out!" He pushed me down onto the floor.

I got winded a bit from his sudden reaction, and the contact I made when I hit the floor.

"Thank you." I gave a slight smile to him.

"No problem." He smiled. I turned my head once again to avoid him seeing my blush. It seems to be coming more often for some reason.

"Yo, Nogi. Distract him, and I'll hit him from behind. Once he's on the floor, I'll handcuff him with my Alice-resistant handcuffs. Okay?"

"Sure."

Ruka got up, and so did I. I stood there, waiting for Ruka to make a move. Persona flashed another spray of his death alice, and that's when I ran behind him. I took a glance to see where Ruka was, and a mouse just protected him. That's when I hit Persona. He flinched and fell onto the floor, and that let me grab his hands and handcuff them.

"You-" was all he said before I put my baka cannon on the side of his face.

"Shut up," I replied. I took out my camera and took another picture. He looked really mad, more on the furious side it seems.

That's when all of our eyes turned to Mikan. It was ESP's only hope now.

They both looked so tired. Natsume was still holding his broken wrist, and had a ring of fire around him.

Mikan looked better, and was in her fighting stance. The bracelet seems to have been burned a bit. Natsume was trying not to hurt her, and instead he was burning the bracelet.

Natsume charged, and managed to dodge Mikan's attacks, then tackled her.

"GET OFF OF ME!" She yelled, as she kicked her legs, trying to hit Natsume, but failed miserably. Natsume was sitting on her stomach.

Natsume however paid no mind to what she was doing. His hand was over his mouth, and was coughing furiously. He just rubbed the blood off his face, and held her arm still as he tried getting her bracelet off, using his fire alice to help him.

**BAM! BAM!**

Natsume twitched slightly at what just hit him.

"NATSUME!" Ruka called, really frightened at what he just witnessed.

However, Natsume just continued on with what he was trying to do: getting the bracelet off of Mikan, despite the fact that he just got hit in the leg and side with ESP's gun.

The bracelet finally broke. Mikan stopped struggling, and was staring at Natsume, and she was finally getting colour in her eyes.

"Natsume..."

"Mikan."

"I'm so sorry!" She suddenly realized what she had done to him. She got up, and hugged Natsume. He didn't resist it, and just closed his eyes.

"Natsume?"

He didn't move.

"Natsume?!" There was a concern in her voice. Ruka ran over, and I ran in sync with him.

"Natsume!!! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" She cried as she was shaking his body. "Wake up! Wake up, please!"

I reached over and checked his pulse, if there was one.

"Mikan, calm down. He's unconscious." I just said bluntly.

"Then let's get him to the hospital!"

We quickly picked up Natsume's body, still being careful, and ran towards the exit.

"Not. Just. Yet." We gritted our teeth as we heard his voice. We completely forgot about him.

"You still have to fight me."

"Ruka, get Natsume to the hospital. Mikan and I will keep him occupied."

"And who said I'm going to let that happen?" ESP gave an evil smirk. We turned, just to see Persona lock the door closed. Even though he was handcuffed, he had the key and managed to get up and walk there.

Dang it, we were so stupid. Now we're locked in this place, with two people handcuffed, one on the brink of death, and one hyperactive maniac not letting us go.

There was only one solution.

"Ruka, take as much care of Natsume as you can, I have a first aid kit in my bag," I started. "Mikan, let's kick some idiot butt. I'm sure you want to."

"Yes, Hotaru." She had a lot of determination, anger and frustration in her eyes.

"Come and get me, that is if you could." ESP smirked as he continued staying seated at his chair.

* * *

We made it turn into a shounen fanfiction, with the constant fighting chapters. =____= Wasn't our intention, lol.

Aaand as usual, please review, and read our other fanfictions. Check our profile blah blah blah.

Next chapter is DA END~ XD

~Sakura-chan

-falls onto floor-


	13. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Writer: Kyoko-tan**

**Editor: Sakura-chan**

**And so… our joint project is coming to an end. No worries, we'll still upload new stories for you to enjoy! Thanks to all the readers for supporting us all the way and reviewing. It means a lot. Arigatou. And without further adieu… CHAPTER 10 a.k.a the LAST chapter!**

**~Kyoko-tan**

* * *

_Recap of Chapter 9:_

"Ruka, take as much care of Natsume as you can, I have a first aid kit in my bag," I started. "Mikan, let's kick some idiot butt. I'm sure you want to."

"Yes, Hotaru." She had a lot of determination, anger and frustration in her eyes.

"Come and get me, that is if you could." ESP smirked as he continued staying seated at his chair.

* * *

_Chapter 10:_

I was determined. My eyes burning with anger, focused on our target – ESP. I took a side glance at Ruka, trying diligently to heal Natsume.

"Mikan," I looked to my best friend. "Here, take this."

I grabbed the invention from her hands. It took the shape of a long rod. On the metal plates was a faded name edged onto it, BOOM-03. I stared at her with the what-the-hell-am-I-suppose-to-do-with-this glare. How am I supposed to work this? What do I press? Do I even press anything? Was it automatic?

"I'll distract him, you try to attack him." Hotaru whispered and jumped into action.

"EH? Wait! What am I suppose to do with this?"

Too late, the battle has begun. Hotaru shot her baka gun five times around the ESP causing a cloud of dust to form.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Now Mikan!"

"Right. What do I do?" I yelled.

"Throw it!"

I did as I was told and threw the BOOM-03. The invention went straight past where the ESP sat. It changed its shape and swiftly went back to the direction of the ESP.

'_So it was a boomerang in a disguise of a rod!'_ My eyes widened, glistening as if stars were embedded within them. As it neared its target, it began to shoot, acting like an automatic lock-on pistol.

**BANG BANG BANG**

I brought my hand into the air to catch the returning boomerang.

"Good job, Mikan! It's over!"

Behind Hotaru, through the mist, the ESP emerged. Ruka who had just finished tending to Natsume to the best of his ability, looked at the raging battle. Seeing the ESP emerging from behind Hotaru, he acted reflexively and pushed her aside, knocking her baka gun from her hands.

**BANG**

"Are you alright?"

"I am alright," She said. Her cheeks flushed a bit and looked away to see that Ruka has been injured. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah, it's just a graze"

"What's the meaning of this?" She whispered. From the ESP's hidden pocket, he drew a handheld taser out.

"Have you forgotten my Alice, Imai-san?" The ESP said and saunters behind Ruka, giving him a shock. With a loud thud, his body fell on top of Hotaru.

"Ruka, say something! You're really heavy!"

"You'll get your turn too," he smiled heartlessly at Hotaru.

I ran across the room and grabbed it from his hands without a second thought. _How can this man have such a heartless smile plastered on his face, while he watches us kids suffer?_ His hand reached out. I took a step back.

"Mikan, don't be a bad girl. Give me the taser. I'll pardon you from your punishment after betraying me moments ago."

He walked forward and I continued to back up until I hit the desk. I stopped. I shook my head.

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"No. Not if you'll continue hurting my friends!" I stuck the taser to his stomach. A jolt went through his body and he fell backwards unto the ground. The gun he was holding flung out of his reach. The taser ran out of batteries. I dropped it onto the floor beside him.

The ESP was down, finally. I staggered over to him to deliver the final blow. He stared at me in the eyes – those corpse-like ones. Were they begging for pleas? No. Were they reflecting fear? No. In the man's eyes, there were hints of humour.

He laughed, before coughing up more blood. "And this is how it ends, how amusing – in the hands of a young lady that is barely of age."

I drew the BOOM-03 above my head, ready to strike. Suddenly, like water washing over, I stopped. I froze in my position.

_The man in front of you had tried to take everything from you. You hate him... right? _What was this wavering feeling I feel inside of me? There shouldn't be any wavering. He made my life a living hell. Why? Why am I so reluctant to kill him? _Thinks of what he did to your boyfriend, Natsume!_

"Mikan!" Hotaru called to me. Even though she was the only one saying something inside this quiet room, her voice had barely reached me. I stared into the eyes of ESP. I froze in my place. _He's my enemy! You need to kill your enemy right?_ I dropped the rod.

"If you're not going to kill him, then I will. This is for hurting Ruka!" she picked up baka gun and aimed it at the ESP.

_No. It's not right. Even if he was my enemy, there's no reason to kill him. There are other ways to solve a problem. One that does not involve physical use. _

"Stop it Hotaru!"

**BAKA **

The sound echoed off the walls of the space, yet confined room.

_I won't let you commit a crime because of hatred…_

I was pushed back from the force of the baka gun and hit the wall. I slide to the floor and clutched my side.

"MIKAN! I didn't mean to hit you. Why? WHY DID YOU BLOCK IT FOR THE DESPICABLE MAN?"

_And I definitely won't let my friend's hand to be stained with blood._

I smiled bitterly and looked up at my best friend. Slowly, I limped to where ESP was and said, "No one's born evil. There is always hope that the ones that have fallen into darkness to turn back into light they were born with. Because of that reason, I can't let you kill this man."

"Mikan…." Her eyes reflected great sympathy.

Unknown to the girls, the ESP had reached the gun that out of his reach before. From his position on the floor, he raised the gun and aimed it at the brunette.

Finally realizing what the ESP was doing, Hotaru's eyes widened with horror at her best friend's fate before screeching aloud. "NO!"

**BANG BANG BANG**

"HAHAHAHAHA, you naïve little girl. Never turn your back to your enemy! Remember that in your final moments"

"MIKANNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mikan.

That was the only voice I heard before I was drowned into darkness. Was it my imagination, or did I hear Natsume's voice? Don't worry, I'm just resting. I'll wake up once I take my nap, that's what I want to call out, but I couldn't muster it out.

I feel small. Cold. Lonely. I was trapped in the dark. When will it end? Where are the shining lights to guide me? I don't know which way I ran, and for how long, but soon, I reached a stream of light –

Hope.

* * *

I crawled over to Mikan, which laid there motionless. Face down on the floor. A pool of blood beneath her.

"Mikan…" I rolled her over and brushed her bangs from her face.

The doors opened. Narumi and Jinno-sensei walked in.

"You lose ESP. There's no where you can go." Narumi said.

"Even after *cough* everything, the girl still *cough cough* won huh?"

"The kids are finally free,"

"But at what cost?" Jinno-sensei said as he looked around the room. Hotaru was holding an unconscious Ruka. Persona and Luna were locked to the dark corner of the room. And, the hero of all of this – Mikan, in the middle of the room, lying on Natsume's lap.

She was becoming paler. Her hands were getting cold. The tints of red on her cheeks that I love were gone. Those brown orbs were closed.

"Mikan, wake up. You can't leave me. You promised – forever & ever." I began to shake her slightly.

Narumi came over and with his cheerful voice, he said, "You kids did well, better than I have predicted. Come, we'll bring you guys to the hospital and patch you up."

***

I awoke to a bright, quiet surrounding. Once upon a time I awoke here, but my surrounding was different. It was noisy and there was a certain brunette waiting for me to wake up with a smile on her face. I looked to my left. The chair was empty. I looked around the room. No one was here, except me.

I hopped off my bed and limped my way to the hallway. Stopping the nurses along the way, I asked "Where's Mikan Sakura?"

With their guide, I staggered my way. Soon enough, I reached the area. Most of Class B was there, along with some Middle schooler and teachers, all that knew Mikan well. The light above the surgery room was on.

I banged my fist against the concrete walls. "DAMN IT! Why am I so useless?! I can't even protect the girl I love!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Ruka.

"Don't worry; Mikan's strong. There's hope. As long as you believe, it'll be alright."

Hope such a strong and meaningful word. Something that brings a great disappointment if you believe in it too much – false hope. I've experienced it many times. I don't want it to happen again. For that reason, I can't believe in those words you say Ruka. I don't know what I'll do if this was false hope.

I sat down on the cold, metal chairs. There was nothing I could do. Nothing. Except for –

Waiting.

Waiting for everything to come to an end.

Waiting for Mikan to wake up.

Waiting for the moment I could return home to live with my dad and Aoi.

That was all there was to me right now. Wait. I waited for the lights to go off.

"You look like hell, Ruka."

"Do I? Hotaru has been leaning on my shoulder waiting for Mikan to wake up."

"How long has it been?"

"Wha-"

"I mean, how long has she been in that room?"

He looked away. "About 8 hours."

The lights of the OPERATION sign switched off. A doctor still wearing his mask walked out. Now that the waiting is done, do I really want to know the truth? I took my chances and ran to the doctor. I grabbed him by the shoulders.

"How's Mikan?"

He took off his mask. "She's… how should I say this,"

I took a step forward, glaring at the doctor; eyes burning with intensity. My legs felt weak. Wait, let me correct that. It was weak to begin with, because of the gun wound. My legs grew weaker. "No."

This isn't that I want to hear from them. Not the 'I'm sorry, we did all we can' phrase, that doctors say when they don't know what else to say; they don't know how to make the people waiting feel better.

"She's awake and really hyper, more than any patient I have treated in so many years. Please make sure she refrains from running around to much. She'll have to stay at the hospital for several weeks. Also, only one person in at a time."

I glared at him, wondering if he was lying. Moments ago, he was lost in words avoiding my eyes. Now he was telling me she's hyper? A hand grabbed me and pushed me in. I didn't get to see who, but I did hear on a cheer.

"Go Natsume!"

"The reunion you have always wanted!"

"Sweep that girl with your charms!"

I stared at her. There was a bandage around her head. Her arms were bandaged as well. Heck, she looked like a living mummy! Suddenly, my ears were engulfed with the words I wanted to hear for so long.

"Natsume!" She jumped from her bed and attempted to run towards me, only to capsize on the floor. Thankfully my reflexes as a black cat were still there. I caught her from her fall. She blushed. "Thank… you~"

"Sheessh, don't you listen to the doctors. You're not supposed to move around."

"But I was excited to see you," She smiled. Oh how I missed that smile. How that smile lift my world up. I helped her to lean on her bed. "It has finally ended."

Silence. She smiled and continued, "You no longer do have to do missions for the ESP."

I took her hand into mine. They were small, gentle, full of warmth and bandaged. I placed it against my cheeks. "You've been through a lot."

"Not as much as you," I stared into her chocolate brown eyes. So much warmth radiated off those eyes. "I love you, Natsume."

I smirked. "What did you say? I can't hear you? Say it louder."

"I said 'I LOVE YOU, NATSUME!'" She gave a small peck on my lips.

"Is that so? Here, for you." I dug a small black box with Spence imprinted on top from my hospital gown. This was what I wanted to give to her before all this interrupted.

"Eh? For me? What is it? May I open it?"

"That depends if you want to or not."

She opened it and gasped. "It's beautiful Natsume. There's a heart on the ring with a diamond in the middle, but what's it for? My birthday passed and Valentine's Day also passed too…"

Oh crap. How shall I pop the question? I didn't mean to throw her the ring today – now. I haven't made the speech yet. I just threw it unconsciously. Damn my subconscious. "It's … it's a promise ring. To promise that I'll remain by your side and protect you from trouble."

I walked over and picked the ring out from its box. I twigged it a bit and the ring came apart into two separate rings. I slipped the one with the diamond on to her right ring finger. I took the other one and wore it around my neck. "With these two, it seals the promise."

"I see!!!" Her eyes gleamed. Her eyes were glued to the ring on her right ring finger. "It's really pretty; I'll never take it off!"

She was on the edge of the bed, ready to jump up and down. I pinned her onto the bed. "You should get some rest," I stood to leave. There was a tug on my sleeve.

"No, stay with me. I'll don't want to be apart from you anymore."

I settled back onto the chair. "Fine, I'll stay here. Sleep." She closed her eyes and in seconds she was gone to dreamland. She was so pretty, so peaceful. And quiet, may I add. I intertwined our hands and I laid my head on the bed, to her ear, and whispered,

"I love you too, Mikan."

* * *

Three months had already passed. Alice Academy no longer forced kids to go to the school. Instead, it was their choice to enrol or not. The Elementary School Principal was sentenced for life in prison, for abusing kids. Persona and Luna was travelling around the world. Narumi-sensei went to find Yuka. Everyone went their separate ways.

I brushed my brown hair, wore my favourite light pink sunhat and walked out the door.

Today, I was meeting Hotaru for the first time in years, outside of the school. We were meeting at Anna's shop. Stellare Ristorante was just around the corner of my apartment building. I strolled in.

"Mikan!" I looked to see Anna calling my name. She ran over and dragged me towards the table.

"Where are the boys?"

"They are cooking," Anna said. I sat down beside Natsume's chair. I looked at the boys grilling the steaks. Everyone was here. Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Kokoroyomi, Sumire, Ruka, Hotaru and last but not least, Natsume.

"Mikan, where'd you get that ring?! Who's the lucky guy?" Sumire said and winked.

I looked down at the ring. I blushed. "None of your business, Permy!"

"Oi, don't call me, Permy!"

"Who was it?" Nonoko asked.

I blushed. "NOBODY!"

Just then Hotaru joined in. "It's Natsume,"

I blushed harder. "N-no it's n-not!"

Hotaru pulled her camera out. She scrolled through the pictures and finally stopped. Oh, she didn't stop there. Next she hooked it up to the projector, before leaning back and enjoying her popcorn.

I blushed even harder. Is that even possible?! There on the big projector screen was a picture of Natsume slipping the ring onto my hand. "EH?! Wh- when did you,"

I ran to the power button and quickly pushed it, closing the projector screen. Frantically, I deleted the picture from the camera. I whispered to myself. "Thank goodness,"

Hotaru smiled evilly and took a stack of pictures from her purse. They were pictures of me and Natsume in the hospital room. My mouth opened wide.

"When's the date?" Nonoko asked, smiling cheekily. I blinked several times before looking over.

"Date? What date?"

"Your marriage," Hotaru said. She brought her baka gun out.

**BAKA!**

"Ah! That hurts Hotaru! I'm not getting married! Why'd you think that? It's a promise ring, that's all!"

"A promise to marry you," Nonoko winked. Anna gave Nonoko a high-five.

"EH????!!!!"

*****END*****

* * *

**For the picture of the awesome ring, visit our profile page! Thank you for reading once again. **

**~Kyoko-tan**

***Sakura-chan poofs into the chapter***

**Sakura-chan: WE HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**Kyoko-tan: …. Yeah, **_**we **_**hoped you enjoyed it. Next time Sakura-chan, tell me when you "poof" into MY chapter.**

**Sakura-chan: Okie Dokie!**

**Kyoko-tan: Thank you. And thank you readers for reading/reviewing this fanfiction!**

**Sakura-chan: And we hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Kyoko-tan: Didn't you say that already?**

**Sakura-chan: …. We hoped you enjoyed it!**

***Sakura-chan glomps Kyoko-tan***

**Kyoko-tan & Sakura-chan: See yah soon!**

**What should you do now? **

**1) REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**

**2) Read and review our other stories! **

*****_**A Birthday Like No Other**_** – **it's 11:30pm. Just came back from another "mission." This is like any other day, nothing special. I guess despite the fact that it was my birthday, nothing special happened. Not like I care. Wait, why is my door open?

*****_**When Princess and Prince Meet**_** – **Sometimes, Mikan wishes she wasn't royalty. However, that's the least of her worries when she meets a prince in the kingdom beside her. From there, they are faced with problems ranging from love, to being part of something they would never even imagine.


End file.
